Um verão na chácara
by JaquBrito
Summary: Férias de verão... Uma chácara enorme... O que pode acontecer? Capítulo FINAL ON... Muitas novidades...Não esqueçam dos REVIEWS...
1. Chapter 1

**UM VERÃO NA CHÁCARA**

Capitulo I

Era verão em Karakura e os casais de amigos, Ichigo e Rukia, Inoue e Ishida, resolveram passar esse verão em uma chácara da família de Ishida! Lá teria piscina, área para churrasco e local para interagirem como área de tênis, ping-pong, basquete...  
Estavam animados, pois seria a primeira vez que todos sairiam juntos e dormiriam juntos... Cada um com seu respectivo par.

Flashback...

Ichigo e Ishida estavam nervosos, pois estavam esperando Inoue e Rukia em frente ao cinema... Eles iriam se declarar para elas naquele dia... Inoue havia se declarado para Ichigo, mais este disse que já amava Rukia e que ele não queria criar mais esperanças no coração de Inoue! Sendo assim Inoue percebeu que Rukia também gostava de Ichigo, mas não deu nenhum incentivo por estar magoada... Mas em seu íntimo ela sabia que Ichigo tomaria alguma providência em breve... Por isso ela resolveu tentar esquecer Ichigo e colocou na cabeça que abriria seu coração ao primeiro que se declarasse para ela! E ela nem imaginava que esta pessoa seria Ishida...  
Já Ichigo estava nervoso, pois não sabia qual seria a reação de Rukia, pois ele soube que recentemente ela havia dispensado Renji com a desculpa de que ela já amava outro... E sua preocupação era saber quem era esse outro... Será que era ele esse outro, ou seria outra pessoa? Bem, ele não queria nem pensar nessa segunda hipótese, pois ele a amava muito e não ser correspondido seria demais para ele.

Rukia e Inoue chegaram ao mesmo tempo no cinema, Inoue estava um pouco estranha com Rukia pelo o que havia acontecido, mas Rukia nem sonhava o real motivo de Inoue estar assim com ela... Resolveu não ligar e ao avistar Ichigo ela sorriu para ele, que retribui o sorriso na mesma hora! Mas como sempre não deixou de pegar no pé dela.  
- Você demorou em baixinha! – disse ele se fazendo de sério.  
- Demorei nada! Você é que chegou adiantado seu morango azedo! – disse ela mostrando a língua para ele.

Ficaram se encarando, mas era uma maneira diferente... Não havia raiva em seus olhares, pelo contrario havia muita ternura.  
Inoue percebendo isso, passa entre os dois e fala:  
- Vamos logo entrar pessoal, senão agente vai perder o filme! – falou isso forçando um sorriso amarelo... Afinal ela não queria estar ali.  
Ishida ficou triste ao perceber isso, mas nada mudaria seu pensamento de se declarar nesse dia para sua amada!  
Cada um pegou sua entrada, pipocas e refrigerante, menos Ichigo que pegou um milk-shake de Ovomaltine e batatas Pringles...  
O filme eles haviam escolhido juntos. Falava de um americano que era feito de refém no Japão por alguns homens que ainda seguiam a doutrina e estilo de vida dos samurais, mas com o passar do tempo, ele aprendia e passava a viver a doutrina deles como a sua!  
O filme era demais o que tomou a atenção total deles para o mesmo... Até que em um momento Rukia sussurra no ouvido de Ichigo, fazendo um arrepio passar pela espinha dele.  
- Ei Ichigo me dá uma batatinha dessas vai! – dizia ela com olhar pidão.  
- Não mesmo! Eu perguntei se você queria naquela hora e você disse que não! Essa é minha... – disse ele mostrando a língua.  
- Deixa de ser mal Ichigo é só uma... – dizia ela tentando tomar a lata de batatas da mão dele.  
- Eu já disse que não! – disse ele olhando diretamente nos olhos dela, e de repente seu coração começou a bater mais rápido... Não era medo por ver a cara possessa de Rukia, mais por ver aqueles olhos magníficos lhe encarando.  
Eles estavam na ultima fileira do cinema... Ishida e Inoue estavam em uma fileira à frente deles. Sem pensar muito, Ichigo coloca sua mão atrás da cabeça de Rukia, para ser mais exata, em sua nuca...

Com esse ato inesperado, Rukia fica imóvel sem saber o que fazer! Ela só sabia que não queria se afastar e muito menos falar qualquer coisa que pudesse quebrar aquele clima que havia se formado entre eles.  
Com um movimento sutil, Ichigo forçou Rukia a se aproximar mais do rosto dele.

Ele não sabia de onde ele tinha tirado aquela coragem, mas não ia perder essa chance.  
- "Será que ele vai me beijar?" – pensava Rukia já vermelha por causa desse pensamento e por causa da proximidade deles dois. Até que ela foi interrompida por Ichigo que disse em um sussurro quase inaudível...  
- Rukia... Eu... Eu te amo! – concluindo essa frase tão difícil ele tocou seus lábios nos dela, deixando-a totalmente sem ação. A única coisa que ela pode fazer foi retribuir o beijo, colocando suas mãos ao redor do pescoço dele e intensificando o ato.  
Inoue sem querer virou-se para trás para olhar para Ichigo e presenciou tudo... Naquele momento ela percebeu que havia perdido Ichigo de vez. Levantou-se com lágrimas nos olhos e saiu do cinema seguida por Ishida, que ao perceber o motivo da saída dela, resolveu segui-la.  
Ichigo e Rukia estavam tão entretidos naquele beijo que não viram nada.  
Inoue já estava do lado de fora do cinema chorando e tentando inutilmente lutar contra as lágrimas que rolavam grossas pelo seu rosto macio.  
Ishida veio atrás e segurou firme em seu braço, fazendo-a virar e encará-lo com os olhos marejados.  
- Inoue-san... Não chore, por favor! Não suporto vê-la chorando... – disse ele limpando as lágrimas do rosto dela com as mãos.  
- Por que Ishida-kun... Por que amar alguém é tão dolorido? – perguntava Inoue entre soluços.  
- Às vezes realmente é dolorido Inoue-san... Mas também às vezes é a melhor coisa que pode acontecer na vida de uma pessoa... – dizia ele sério, mas carinhoso.  
- Pra mim o amor só tem sido dor e tristeza... – disse Inoue baixando o rosto e segurando a barra da saia com força.  
- Então esqueça esse amor que só te faz sofrer e abra o seu coração para um novo amor que vai te fazer feliz... – disse Ishida levantando o rosto de Inoue fazendo com que ela o encarasse.  
- E onde eu vou encontrar esse novo amor que vai me fazer tão feliz? Por favor, Ishida-kun me diga... – Inoue perguntou isso olhando firme para os olhos de Ishida, já com poucas lágrimas.

Comigo Inoue-san... Comigo... – disse ele juntando seus lábios delicadamente com os dela. Depois desse delicado e amoroso beijo ele diz:  
- Eu te amo Inoue-san... E se você me permitir, farei de você a pessoa mais feliz do mundo! – disse ele abraçado a ela.  
Inoue não imaginava que Ishida a amava tanto assim... Ficou sem ação e começou a sentir uma estranha alegria em seu coração... Sim... Pela primeira vez, ela estava sendo amada de verdade!  
- Ishida-kun... Eu permito! – disse ela em um sussurro no ouvido de Ishida, que ao ouvir isso, sorriu com toda a alegria que existia em seu coração naquele momento.

Fim do Flashback...

A chácara era um pouco distante e Ichigo já estava perdendo a paciência.  
- Mas que droga! Eu já estou cansado de dirigir! Esse maldito lugar parece que a cada hora fica mais longe... – esbravejava ele impaciente.  
- Calma moranguinho... Daqui a pouco nós chegamos! – disse Rukia  
- Não me chama de moranguinho! – disse ele sem tirar os olhos da estrada.  
Fez então um silêncio incomodo que foi quebrado por um barulho parecido com um gemido.  
- Que barulho foi esse? – perguntou Inoue de olhos arregalados.  
- Eu não sei... Mas também ouvi! E vocês dois ai na frente ouviram? – perguntou Ishida para Rukia e Ichigo que estavam na frente do carro.  
- Nós também ouvimos! – disse Rukia tentando descobrir de onde vinha o som.  
- Eu acho que eu já sei de onde vem esse som! – disse Ichigo parando o carro e pegando uma mala que estava embaixo dos pés de Rukia.  
- Ei Ichigo essa mala é minha! Não abre ela não! – disse Rukia vermelha de vergonha.  
- Mas é daqui que esta vindo som que estamos ouvindo! – disse Ichigo agarrado à mala.  
- Não abre! – berrava Rukia também agarrada à mala.  
Ficaram nessa briga puxando a mala de um lado para o outro, ate que a mesma acabou se abrindo, desequilibrando Ichigo e Rukia, que caíram sentados no chão.  
Quando olharam para a mala aberta, com as coisas que estavam dentro todas no chão, viram algo se mexer entre elas!

- Tem alguma coisa lá! – apontou Inoue agarrada ao pescoço de Ishida e berrando em seu ouvindo, deixando o jovem Quincy quase surdo!  
- Calma ai, eu vou pegar aquela madeira pra acertar esse bicho! – disse Ichigo com um enorme pedaço de madeira nas mãos!  
Quando Ichigo levantou a madeira para acertar aquele ser escondido entre as roupas, o mesmo pula de lá berrando para o colo de Rukia...  
- Nee-san! Ajude-me... Esse louco que me matar com aquele pau! – era Kon quem berrava feito um maluco agarrado no pescoço de Rukia e com uma das calcinhas da menina na cabeça!  
Todos ficaram pasmos! Como é que o Kon tinha entrado na mala da Rukia? Ichigo estava bufando de raiva, afinal Kon era um pervertido e com certeza iria atrapalhar os casais ali com essa perversão...  
- Kon seu desgraçado o que esta fazendo aqui? – perguntava Ichigo tentando tirar Kon do pescoço de Rukia, mas ele estava agarrado de tal maneira que ele preferiu desistir, senão machucaria Rukia.  
Quando viu, o pequeno bicho de pelúcia falante foi lançado longe! Rukia havia lançado ele com todas as forças e ela estava muito vermelha, afinal Ichigo havia tirado a peça de roupa da cabeça de Kon naquela hora e nem havia notado...  
- Ichigo pode me dar a minha roupa? – dizia Rukia bem baixo e olhando para o chão.  
- Que roupa? – perguntava Ichigo sem entender, deixando Rukia furiosa.  
- A que esta na sua mão idiota! – berrou ela tirando a peça de roupa íntima da mão dele.  
Ao se tocar do que ele estava segurando, Ichigo ficou também muito vermelho e entrou as pressas no carro, deixando Inoue ajudando Rukia e Ishida observando-as.  
- "Droga! Como eu sou idiota! Eu estava com uma roupa dela nas mãos... Uma, uma... Calcinha..." – pensava Ichigo com o rosto vermelho ao lembrar o tipo de roupa que ele tinha ficado em mãos.  
Depois de tudo resolvido, entraram no carro e por causa de muita insistência Ichigo permitiu que Kon fosse com eles... O mesmo foi amarrado no step na parte de trás do carro.

Já estavam a poucos minutos da chácara quando Ichigo avistou duas pessoas conhecidas fazendo sinal de carona.  
- Chad, Hanatarou... O que estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Ichigo parando o carro.  
- Há Kurosaki-kun que bom vê-lo! Eu e o Chad estávamos em um tour pela cidade, quando alguém se feriu... Ai, eu me esqueci que estava no mundo dos humanos e comecei a curar esta pessoa... Resultados acharam que eu fosse algum bruxo ou coisa do tipo e nos botaram pra fora do grupo... Agora estamos aqui perdidos e pedindo por carona! – explicou-se Hanatarou com a mão atrás da cabeça, envergonhado. Chad só confirmou com a cabeça a história.  
- Há fazer o que... Entrem no carro! – disse Ichigo fazendo sinal para Inoue abrir a porta para os dois entrarem.  
Até à hora em que Hanatarou entrou no carro estava tudo bem, mas... Quando Chad tentou entrar, não tinha espaço para ele.  
- Acho que sou grande demais... – disse Chad calmamente.  
- Faz o seguinte! Inoue senta no colo do Ishida que assim fica mais espaço pra Chad sentar! Já estamos perto então não vai demorar... – disse Ichigo.  
- Hai! – disse Inoue sentando-se no colo de Ishida que ficou totalmente vermelho... Inoue havia sentado de um jeito, que acabou ficando com os seios na cara de Ishida e seus quadris, amassavam o Ishida júnior...  
Inoue sentiu o volume na calça de Ishida crescer, mas mesmo assim não ficou envergonhada... Pelo contrario, nos poucos minutos que faltavam para chegarem até a chácara, ela ficou se esfregando em Ishida sutilmente, deixando o mesmo, louco de vontade.  
- Pronto chegamos! Graças a Deus! – disse Ichigo estacionando o carro na frente de uma linda casa com varanda, e várias árvores ao redor!  
- Nossa esse lugar é lindo não é Ichigo? – perguntou Rukia olhando e admirando o lugar.  
- É... Realmente é lindo! – disse Ichigo admirando Rukia e não a paisagem que ela mostrava.

- A única coisa que eu quero é tomar banho de piscina! Não é Ishida? – perguntou Inoue agarrada ao pescoço de Ishida, que já havia se recuperado dos ataques de Inoue no carro.  
- É, eu também... – disse Ishida pensando em como Inoue ficaria gosto... Quer dizer, bonita em um pequeno biquíni.  
- Nee-san! Tire-me daqui! E quando vocês vão entrar na piscina? – gritava Kon preso ao step na parte de trás do carro.  
- Não sei... – disse Rukia ignorando os berros de Kon.  
- Rukia-san! Obrigada por nós deixar ficar aqui com vocês! Se não fosse por isso estaríamos em qualquer lugar agora... – disse Hanatarou com um sorriso pálido.  
- Hum... É verdade! – disse Chad calmo como sempre.  
- Ora gente... Eu não podia deixar vocês em qualquer lugar como o Ichigo queria fazer não é mesmo? Afinal aqui tem muitos quartos como o Ishida falou! E com certeza vai ser mais divertido com mais gente! – disse Rukia fazendo pose de vitoriosa, e deixando Ichigo bufando de raiva.  
- "Mais divertido não sei pra quem... Só se for pra ela! Afinal é o gemido dela que vão ouvir pela casa não os meus!" – pensava Ichigo agora com um olhar malicioso na face.  
Tendo pensado nisso, Ichigo chega perto de Rukia e pergunta:  
- Rukia você ainda se lembra do nosso combinado não é mesmo?  
- Que combinado? – pergunta ela alheia ao que Ichigo estava falando.  
- Aff... Você já esqueceu? Deixa pra lá então... – disse Ichigo dirigindo-se até a cozinha.  
- Ah não... Agora me fala! O que era que havíamos combinado? – perguntou Rukia com as mãos na cintura.  
Ichigo ficou meio sem jeito e se aproximou mais de Rukia e disse com a voz rouca no ouvido dela:  
- Você disse que ia ser minha aqui nessa chácara não disse?  
Rukia corou e ficou arrepiada ao ouvir aquelas palavras tão próximas de seu ouvido e falou:  
- Ah Ichigo é isso? Você ficou pensando nisso a viagem inteira? – perguntou ela tentando jogar pra longe o seu nervosismo.  
- Bem... Foi... – disse Ichigo vermelho e com a mão atrás da cabeça.

Poupe-me Ichigo... Vou pensar no seu caso e depois te digo alguma coisa... – disse Rukia deixando Ichigo para trás com cara de tacho.  
- Pelo jeito você levou um fora não é mesmo? – perguntou Ishida se aproximando de Ichigo e ajeitando os óculos.  
- Isso não é da sua conta! – disse Ichigo fazendo bico.  
- É uma pena por que pelo visto eu e a Inoue teremos uma longa noite... – disse Ishida com um olhar malicioso voltado para a namorada que estava toda animada conversando com Rukia.  
- Sério cara? E eu que pensei que a Inoue era mais quietinha... Ela vai mesmo fazer? – disse Ichigo de boca aberta.  
- Claro né... Afinal ela namora comigo, que sou um verdadeiro cavalheiro! Então nada mais lógico do que ela se sentir segura para fazer essas coisas comigo! – diz Ishida tufando o peito orgulhoso.  
- Mas você trouxe pela ao menos proteção não trouxe? – perguntou Chad aparecendo do nada ao lado dos dois deixando-os vermelhos.  
- C-claro Chad! Eu não sou tão descuidado como o Kurosaki! – disse Ishida ajeitando os óculos, morto de vermelho.  
- Eu não sou descuidado nada! Olha aqui! – disse Ichigo pegando uma caixa de dentro da mala do carro e mostrando para os dois.  
- O que? Você trouxe tudo isso Ichigo? Uma caixa inteira? – perguntou Ishida quase aos berros.  
- Fala baixo seu idiota! Quer que ela escute é? Não deu pra pegar poucas... Lá na clinica do meu pai, ele distribui de graça essas camisinhas, então tem caixas e mais caixas lá, por isso peguei uma cheia logo! Ele nem vai perceber! – disse Ichigo com um sorriso maligno no rosto.  
- É, mas do jeito que está, você não vai usar nenhuma dessas que estão na caixa isso sim! Hahaha! – disse Ishida apontando o dedo na cara de Ichigo e caindo na gargalhada. Chad por sua vez só balançou a cabeça em afirmação.  
- Isso é o que nós vamos ver! Você está ai todo metido... Quero ver se na hora "h" você vai fazer o serviço tão bem como você esta falando! – disse Ichigo insinuando que Ishida iria brochar na hora.  
- É lógico! – disse Ishida encarando Ichigo.

- Eu vou fazer um lanche na cozinha! – disse Chad retirando-se e deixando os dois com aquela discussão tão idiota.

Horas depois...  
- Alguém... Ei... Alguém ai! Tirem-me daqui seu bando de desumanos, eu também quero ir pra piscina! – berrava Kon ainda preso ao step do carro e louco pra ver as meninas vestidas com seus pequenos biquínis.

-

Todos já haviam se alojado e comido alguma coisa então resolveram fazer alguma coisa divertida! Tinha várias opções e isso dificultava um pouco as coisas na hora de decidir o que fazer...  
Os meninos queriam jogar bola, as meninas queriam jogar tênis, Chad e Hanatarou só queriam ficar pegando a brisa suave que passava pela varanda da casa e Kon ainda estava preso no step do carro XD.  
Até que no final das contas resolveram ir para a piscina e soltar Kon do step...  
Em menos de cinco minutos Ichigo, Ishida, Chad e Hanatarou estavam prontos, agora Rukia e Orihime ainda estavam enrolando...  
- Vamos meninas... Já estamos todos prontos! – dizia Ishida na porta do quarto das mesmas, todo paciente.  
- Já estamos quase prontas Ishida-kun! Só um pouquinho! – disse Inoue de dentro do quarto.  
- Rukia! Se você não sair logo daí, eu vou na frente está entendendo? – berrou Ichigo ao lado de Ishida.  
- Deixa de ser chato Ichigo! Eu já estou quase pronta... Mas se quiser ir na frente, tanto faz! – berrou Rukia de dentro do quarto com raiva.  
- E eu vou mesmo! – disse ele indo em direção da piscina.  
- "Depois ele diz que vai conseguir alguma coisa com ela desse jeito..." – pensou Ishida.  
Dez minutos depois elas saem do quarto e Ishida esta esperando Inoue, que ao vê-la abre um belo sorriso e diz:  
- Você esta linda Inoue-chan!  
- Obrigada Ishida-kun! – responde Inoue com as bochechas vermelhas.  
- Cadê aquele idiota? – perguntou Rukia.  
- Ele já foi pra piscina... – disse Ishida ajeitando os óculos.  
- Depois eu quero ver! Se ele vai vir atrás de mim querendo alguma coisa... – sussurrou Rukia indignada.

- Falou alguma coisa Rukia-san? – perguntou Ishida.  
- Não, não... Vamos nos divertir? – perguntou em forma de resposta.  
- Vamos! – Inoue e Ishida responderam animados.

Chegando à piscina, eles viram Chad, Hanatarou, Kon (em cima de uma bóia) e Ichigo jogando bola.  
- Vocês nem esperaram agente... Querem se divertir sozinhos... – disse Inoue fazendo beicinho.  
- São um bando de desunidos mesmo! – disse Rukia aparecendo por trás deles.  
- Que é isso Rukia-san! Só começamos por que vocês demoraram um pouco... E isso é só para aquecer! Entrem à água esta ótima! – disse Hanatarou jogando água nos que estavam fora da piscina.  
- Vamos lá! – disse Inoue dando pulinhos o que fez Kon ficar hipnotizado.  
- É uma deusa... _ - pensava ele já se jogando para os braços de Inoue. Só que nesse instante ele é agarrado por Ishida e jogado longe... Em uma piscina menor.  
- Fique ai e não ouse vir para cá! – disse Ishida lançando um olhar mortífero para a direção de Kon que ficou paralisado em seu lugar.  
Ichigo estava alheio às discussões ao seu redor! Ele só tinha olhos para Rukia, que estava mais bonita do que o de costume!  
Ela estava usando um biquíni preto de amarrar com detalhes azuis! Não era nem grande e nem pequeno demais, mas era o suficiente para deixar Ichigo babando... Até que ele foi acordado de seus devaneios com uma bela bolada de Ishida!  
- Ei bela adormecida vai jogar ou não? – disse Ishida se rasgando de rir.  
- Quem é bela adormecida aqui? – perguntou Ichigo com uma veia saltando da testa e jogando a bola para o lado de Ishida.  
E assim começou a brincadeira. Ichigo jogava a bola com toda a força, e os outros desviavam ou agarravam a bola e jogavam com mais força ainda!  
Ficaram horas ali, brigando, brincando e aproveitando ao máximo todo o tempo que tinham disponíveis ali para eles!

Quando deram conta já estava de tardezinha e o sol já estava se pondo e dando lugar à noite, que chegava de mansinho tomando o dia para si, como um amante que chega em busca do corpo de sua amada!

Bem pessoal, chega ao fim o meu primeiro capítulo!

Espero que tenham gostado! Caso sim, por favor, deixem reviews... _


	2. Chapter 2

**UM VERÃO NA CHÁCARA**

Capitulo II

Quando anoiteceu totalmente, Hanatarou e Chad haviam tomado conta da cozinha! Eles se mostraram excelentes cozinheiros! E o cheiro da comida já se espalhava pela casa... Kon estava ajudando os dois até que... Ploft...  
- Cadê o Kon? – perguntou Hanatarou.  
- Hum... – murmurou Chad.  
Hanatarou foi mexer a sopa que ele estava fazendo e para seu desespero Kon havia caído dentro dela!  
- Ai meu Deus! Kooonn! – disse Hanatarou tirando Kon de dentro da sopa. Tirou também a pílula que era o espírito alterado de Kon, para que este não fosse danificado.  
- Chad! Cuida do corpo do Kon... Lava ele e põe pra secar! – disse Hanatarou entregando o bichinho de pelúcia nas mãos de Chad.  
- Está bem! – disse Chad dirigindo-se com o Kon para dar-lhe um banho.  
- Aff... Agora vou ter que cuidar do jantar sozinho... – suspirou Hanatarou.

* * *

No quarto das meninas...

- Hum... Rukia-chan... – dizia Inoue com os dedos indicadores se tocando.  
- O que foi Inoue-chan? – perguntou Rukia penteando os cabelos.  
- Err... Acho que eu e o Ishida-kun vamos... É... Tipo... – Inoue não sabia como falar aquilo. Apesar de não parecer, ela tinha vergonha...  
- Você e o Ishida-kun... – Rukia tentava entender ainda penteando os cabelos.  
- Eu acho que vou dormir com ele hoje! – Inoue disse finalmente com um quase berro.  
- O quê? – disse Rukia arrancando um chumaço de cabelo com a escova.  
- R-Rukia-chan... Você arrancou um monte de cabelo... Não doeu não? – perguntou Inoue com um olhar assustado.  
- Hum? – disse Rukia olhando para o pente. Quando ela ligou uma coisa à outra a ficha caiu. – Aaaaahhh! Ficou doendo! – berrou Rukia. E esse berro foi escutado por Ichigo que estava no quarto próximo ao quarto das duas.  
No mesmo instante Ichigo, que tinha acabado de sair do banho só com uma toalha, saiu em disparada ao quarto das duas.

Ao chegar lá, ele deu um pisão na porta e a mesma se abriu! E ele foi logo perguntando:

- Rukia! Você está bem? O que ouve aqui? Tem alguém te machucando? – perguntou tudo de uma vez sem se tocar de como estava vestido.  
- Ichigo... O que você pensa que está fazendo, entrando no nosso quarto vestido desse jeito? – perguntou Rukia apontando para a toalha de Ichigo.  
- Err... Eu ouvi um grito e nem pensei... Desculpe... – disse ele se curvando morto de vermelho.  
Rukia continuava apontando para a toalha de Ichigo, e a mesma foi ao chão assim que ele voltou à posição normal...  
Inoue tapou os olhos com as mãos, Rukia ficou de boca aberta, e Ichigo... Bem Ichigo estava fazendo jus ao nome... Estava um verdadeiro morango de tão vermelho e sem ação... Inoue já estava olhando por entre os dedos, sua curiosidade não permitia que ela ficasse sem olhar! Rukia por sua vez, ficou tão surpresa que não conseguia tirar os olhos do... Da... Daquilo mesmo...  
- Ichigo... Seu... Seu... Seu HENTAI! Sai daqui agora! – berrou Rukia jogando Ichigo para fora do quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si.  
Ichigo por sua vez ficou jogado no chão pelado e com a toalha em cima do rosto.  
- Ichigo? O que você fez para a Kuchiki-san? E por que você esta pelado aqui do lado de fora? Não me diga que você tentou alguma coisa ilícita com a Kuchiki-san? – Ishida perguntava que nem uma metralhadora.  
- Aaahh! Não é nada disso seu idiota! Eu ouvi um grito dela e eu estava saindo do banho... Agi sem pensar só isso... – disse Ichigo já entrando no quarto morto de vergonha.  
- Entendi... E pra encontrar você jogado no chão, como eu o encontrei a toalha só pode ter caído na frente dela não é? Ai ela viu o seu bichinho de estimação e ficou envergonhada e bateu em você por isso não é? – disse Ishida segurando uma gargalhada.  
- Que bichinho de estimação o que rapa! O que eu tenho aqui é um animal selvagem e indomesticável tá bom? – disse Ichigo vestindo sua roupa com muita raiva de Ishida.

- Animal selvagem... Sei... ¬¬ – disse Ishida ainda contendo o riso. – Pra mim isso está mais pra bicho preguiça! – disse Ishida gargalhando e correndo de dentro do quarto, pois sabia que Ichigo o mataria por causa disso.  
- Ishidaa! Seu cretino volta aqui! – disse Ichigo já vestido e correndo atrás de Ishida.

* * *

Na cozinha...

- Hum... Acho que está tudo pronto... Espero que o pessoal goste da comida! Chad-san como estão os pães de alho que eu pedi pra você tirar do forno? – perguntou Hanatarou sorridente.  
- Hum... Estão deliciosos... – disse Chad colocando um último pedaço de pão na boca.  
- Chad-san! Você comeu tudo? – perguntou Hanatarou com cara de derrotado.  
- Desculpe Hanatarou... É que eu só havia comido aquele lanche quando chegamos e mais nada... Desculpe... – disse Chad tranquilamente.  
- Aff... Tudo bem... O jeito é servir pão normal pro pessoal... E cadê o corpo do Kon que eu pedi pra você lavar? – perguntou Hanatarou já com medo da resposta.  
- O deixei de molho para tirar as manchas de sopa... – disse Chad.  
- Há sim... Quanto tempo mais ou menos? E em que você o deixou de molho? – perguntou novamente com medo da resposta.  
- O deixei de molho em uma bacia, com água sanitária! Ele esta lá a mais ou menos umas 2 horas e meia... – respondeu Chad mordendo uma maçã.  
- O quê? – berrou Hanatarou correndo em direção a bacia.  
Chegando lá, ele tirou o bichinho de pelúcia de dentro da bacia... O cheiro de sopa e as manchas haviam saído, mas...  
- O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM COMIGO? – Kon berrava histericamente quando viu o seu reflexo no espelho, pois estava todo desbotado e quase branco...

* * *

Novamente no quarto das meninas...

- Rukia-chan... Eu sei que não devia ter visto o que eu vi, mais eu fiquei curiosa e acabei vendo, e como eu vi, eu vi como era, e como eu vi como era eu fiquei curiosa, e como eu fiquei curiosa eu... – dizia Inoue se enrolando com as palavras.  
- Inoue-chan... Eu já entendi... Calma... – dizia Rukia tentando manter a calma tomando um gole de água... (o copo estava tremendo em suas mãos).

- Eu achei meio... Sei lá... Eu nunca vi um pessoalmente mais eu o achei meio... Gr-gran-Grande! – Inoue berrou no final da frase assustando Rukia.  
- Inoue-chan... Você tem certeza de que vai dormir com o Ishida-kun essa noite? E se o dele for igual o do Ichigo? Você acha que vai conseguir ir até o fim? – perguntava Rukia com os orbes quase saindo da face.  
- Ai Rukia-chan agora que você falou... Acho que não vou dormir com ele hoje não... Tenho que me preparar melhor... – disse Inoue com o rosto vermelho.  
- Certo... Certo... – Rukia repetia debilmente as palavras como se estivesse em estado de choque.

* * *

Na hora do jantar...

O clima não estava um dos melhores... Ichigo não olhava para frente, Ishida estava com a mão sobre o olho (Ichigo havia acertado ele em cheio), Inoue e Rukia estavam com os rostos vermelhos e não olhavam para ninguém além de seus pratos. Kon estava de mal com Chad por ter ficado quase albino, e Chad comia tranquilamente. Vendo tudo isso Hanatarou se manifestou...  
- Hã... A comida esta ruim pessoal? Esta faltando alguma coisa? – perguntou ele alheio aos fatos.  
- Está tudo muito bom Hanatarou! Você é um excelente cozinheiro! – disse Rukia com um sorriso falso.  
- É verdade Hanatarou-kun! Está uma delicia! – disse Inoue fazendo um rostinho sorridente.  
Essas foram às únicas coisas ditas e ouvidas durante o jantar. Depois que todos acabaram Inoue e Ishida se ofereceram para lavar a louça, Hanatarou foi dormir no seu quarto no andar de baixo, Chad foi em seguida para o quarto dele, Kon mesmo querendo continuar acordado não conseguia... Havia sido maltratado demais para continuar acordado.  
Inoue aproveitou que estava lavando a louça junto com Ishida e resolveu conversar com ele.  
- Ishida-kun... O que foi isso no seu olho? – disse ela olhando a marca avermelhada ao redor do olho esquerdo de Ishida.  
- O idiota do Kurosaki que não sabe levar as coisas na brincadeira! – resmungou ele.

- Ah sim... – disse Inoue enxugando alguns pratos e copos.  
- Inoue-chan... Você vai dormir comigo hoje? – perguntou Ishida da maneira mais direta possível.  
Ao ouvir isso, Inoue acabou deixando cair de suas mãos o copo que estava enxugando, para sorte dela o copo era de plástico e o mesmo não se quebrou.  
- Err... Hum... Bem... – dizia ela completamente nervosa.  
Vendo o nervosismo dela Ishida solta um longo suspiro e sorri em seguida dizendo:  
- Não se preocupe comigo Inoue... Quando você estiver preparada e com vontade eu estarei esperando! Não seria nada educado de minha parte se eu forçasse você a fazer algo que não a deixa bem... – disse Ishida olhando-a com ternura.  
- Ishida-kun... – disse Inoue com o coração palpitando.  
- Sim Inoue? – respondeu Ishida lavando as mãos.  
- Você me ama muito? – perguntou Inoue segurando com força o guardanapo que estava em suas mãos.  
- Se eu te amo muito? Bem... – disse Ishida com a mão atrás da cabeça.  
- Bem... – repetiu Inoue esperando ele concluir os pensamentos.  
- Não sei se o fato de eu dormir e acordar pensando em você, e o fato também de eu viver querendo estar perto de você, ouvir sua voz, te abraçar e te beijar significa que eu te amo mais do que qualquer pessoa nesse mundo... Só sei que o que me faz mais feliz é ver no seu rosto aquele sorriso bobo, e o seu olhar de menina que adora alienígenas e comidas estranhas... Se isso significa que eu te amo muito... Sim! Eu te amo muito Inoue! E nada me faz mais feliz do que estar ao seu lado! – concluiu Ishida com um sorriso nos lábios e olhando para Inoue.  
- Uryuu... – disse Inoue com lágrimas nos olhos se aproximando de Ishida. – Eu também te amo muito! – concluiu ela pulando no pescoço de Ishida e beijando-o com intensidade e desejo.  
- Orihime... – sussurrou Ishida no ouvido de Inoue que ficou instantaneamente arrepiada.

Esse foi o sinal para Ishida avançar... Lentamente ele começou a dar delicados beijos no pescoço de Inoue, fazendo com que ela se enchesse de desejo. Logo em seguida, os beijos se tornaram mais intensos e as mãos do jovem Quincy começaram a tomar vida própria. Elas que estavam nas costas de Inoue deram lugar a parede da cozinha na qual Ishida encostou Inoue. Em seguida, ele segurou em uma das coxas de Inoue fazendo com que essa subisse na altura de sua cintura. Estando devidamente apoiados, Ishida começou a procurar o seu objeto de desejo entre as pernas de Inoue e acreditem, não era o joelho...  
Inoue estava trajando uma saia cor de rosa e uma blusa de gola alta, que dava a impressão de que seus seios eram maiores do que eram na verdade.  
Ela sentia cada toque de Ishida, e quando sentiu que ele tocaria em um lugar muito íntimo, ela prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos.  
Este por sua vez, começou a passar a mão por cima da calcinha de Inoue, deixando-a sem fôlego. Até que ele resolveu colocar delicadamente um de seus dedos dentro dela. Assim que ele o fez, Inoue gemeu alto deixando Ishida muito mais excitado do que ele já estava. Até que tomado pelo desejo, ele retirou a pequena calcinha com um puxão seguro, deixando Inoue vermelha.  
Vendo Ishida arrancar a sua roupa intima daquele jeito ela viu que não tinha mais volta! Apesar de estar com medo, o desejo que Ishida estava a fazendo sentir, estava dominando-a. Até que ela tomou coragem e disse:  
- Uryuu... Vamos para outro lugar... – disse ela entre sussurros e suspiros, pois Ishida estava acariciando com seus dedos, sua delicada feminilidade.  
- Para onde você que ir Orihime? – perguntava Ishida beijando os ombros descobertos de Inoue.  
- Eu vi uma casinha lá fora... Pode ser lá? Eu achei aquele lugar tão lindo... E como essa é uma noite especial... – disse ela meio vermelha.  
- É claro que pode querida... Quero que seja tudo muito especial! – disse ele guiando-a para o local mencionado.

Chegando ao local, parecia que o mesmo havia sido preparado para aquele momento! Havia velas por todo o pequeno quarto e um aroma agradável de flores impregnava o ar!  
- "Depois eu vou agradecer pessoalmente aos empregados que arrumaram essa casa antes de nós chegarmos!" – pensou Ishida.  
Ele colocou Inoue deitada na cama e em seguida acendeu algumas velas! Depois disso, ele voltou sua atenção de novo para ela e disse com uma voz bastante sedutora:  
- Eu quero que você seja só minha... E de mais ninguém! – disse Ishida retirando a blusa de Inoue deixando-a somente de sutiã e saia.  
- Eu vou ser Uryuu... Eu vou ser... – disse Inoue já perdendo a vergonha e tirando o sutiã.  
Ao ver aqueles seios na sua frente, Ishida teve que se controlar para não avançar em cima de Inoue.  
Ao contrario disso, ele a deitou devagar na cama e ficou sobre ela livrando-se de sua própria camisa e bermuda, ficando apenas de cueca.  
Inoue estava curiosa, afinal, ela havia se lembrado do que Rukia havia dito antes de tudo isso estar acontecendo. Não contendo a curiosidade Inoue colocou sua mão sobre o órgão de Ishida e se impressionou ao sentir que ele estava rígido mais ao mesmo tempo macio.  
Ao sentir esse delicado toque de Inoue, Ishida não se contendo retira sua peça intima e faz com que Inoue segure e sinta toda a sua virilidade!  
Inoue por sua vez não se assustou com tal ato, ficou sentindo aquele órgão quente em suas mãos e mais uma vez tomada pela curiosidade começou a fazer delicados movimentos para cima e para baixo, segurando em tal lugar.

Dessa vez, era Ishida quem gemia! Aquele simples toque de Inoue o estava deixando louco e não se contendo mais ele retira as mãos dela do local e retira sua saia, deixando-a completamente nua.

Ele ficou parado por alguns segundos admirando a beleza daquela que seria sua e em seguida deitou sobre ela, entre suas pernas!

- Orihime... Você me permite? – perguntou Ishida.  
- Você já colocou a proteção que você estava falando com o Ichigo? – perguntou Inoue com inocência.  
- Você ouviu a nossa conversa? – perguntou Ishida assustado.  
- Do jeito que vocês estavam falando alto não tinha como eu não ouvir... Só a Rukia-chan que não ouviu, pois estava muito ocupada, admirando a paisagem. – disse Inoue sorridente.  
- Há sim... Entendo... Vou colocar rapidinho! – disse Ishida vermelho.  
- Você fica tão bonitinho quando esta com vergonha Uryuu... – disse Inoue passando a mão pelas coxas de Ishida.  
- Certo... Pronto coloquei! Onde paramos mesmo? – perguntou Ishida voltando a ficar entre as pernas de Inoue.  
- Acho que você ia me tornar sua... – disse Inoue enlaçando Ishida com suas pernas.  
- Há sim... É verdade... Posso ir em frente? – perguntou Ishida com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.  
- Pode sim... – disse Inoue respirando fundo.  
- Ok... – disse Ishida colocando seu membro devagar em Inoue, para não machucá-la, pois ele queria que ela sentisse prazer e não dor.  
Inoue gemia baixinho, acostumando-se com a leve ardência que ia sentindo a cada centímetro que Ishida avançava. Até que em um movimento rápido e seguro, Ishida a penetrou por completo. Ela soltou um gemido alto o que fez Ishida ficar preocupado.  
- Está tudo bem Orihime? Quer continuar? – perguntou ele com medo da resposta dela.  
- Sim esta tudo bem... E eu quero continuar sim! – disse ela tomando fôlego.  
- Ok... Vou fazer devagar até você se acostumar está bem? – perguntou Ishida recebendo um sim de Inoue.  
Ele começou a se movimentar devagar dentro dela, e quando ele viu que ela já estava acostumada, ele começou a se movimentar com mais intensidade, arrancando gemidos de prazer de Inoue.

Ele estava cheio de desejo, e a cada movimento dele, Inoue correspondia apertando-o entre suas pernas e colocando o rosto de Ishida entre seus seios. Este por sua vez, sugava com delicadeza aqueles seios como se fosse uma criança em busca do leite materno! O que fazia Inoue sentir um prazer tão grande que nem o maior dos gemidos poderia demonstrar esse prazer.  
O movimento dos dois tornou-se cada vez mais intensos, seus corpos já estavam tomados pelo suor e quase pelo cansaço... Até que não aguentando mais, os dois chegam ao prazer máximo... Primeiro Inoue, e em seguida Ishida, que ao ver que havia conseguido satisfazer aquela que ele amava não se segurou mais e alcançou também aquele prazer maravilhoso.  
Os dois se separaram ofegantes e suados! E também completamente cansados... Sem nem ao menos perceberem já estavam adormecidos, nos braços um do outro e um sorriso bobo nos lábios...

* * *

Chega ao fim o segundo capítulo! Na próxima semana posto mais ok? Reviews, please!


	3. Chapter 3

**UM VERÃO NA CHÁCARA**

Capitulo III

Sem saber o que estava acontecendo entre Inoue e Ishida, Rukia rolava em sua cama... Não estava conseguindo dormir e ela só ficava pensando que sua amiga deveria estar com o namorado fazendo coisas que até Deus dúvida.

- "Será que eu vou ter coragem de fazer isso?... Não me sinto preparada para tal coisa..." – pensava Rukia preocupada em como falaria isso para Ichigo.

Putz... Ichigo... Ela se lembrou da cena de poucas horas atrás e ficou vermelha. Como ela poderia ficar tranquila sabendo que um homem como ele estava querendo tê-la daquela maneira? Não sabia o que pensar... Quando fechava os olhos para tentar dormir, logo lhe vinha à mente aquela imagem... Aquela coisa... Aaahh! O que fazer? O que pensar? Até que aqueles pensamentos são interrompidos por batidas na porta.

"Deve ser a maluca da Inoue que esqueceu a chave...!" – pensou Rukia indo abrir a porta.

- Você esqueceu a chave né? – disse Rukia que em seguida arregalou os olhos.  
- Você não me deu nenhuma chave! – disse Ichigo sorrindo sarcástico.  
- O-o que você veio fazer aqui? – perguntou Rukia nervosa.  
- Vim apenas pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu naquela hora! Eu ouvi o seu grito e pensei que algo de ruim tivesse acontecido... Desculpe-me... É que eu não quero que nada de mal te aconteça! – disse Ichigo olhando para o lado envergonhado.

Rukia sorriu ao ver que ele estava sendo sincero e o abraçou com carinho.

- Tudo bem... Eu sei que você não faria nada daquilo por mal... – disse ela abraçada a ele.

Ichigo retribuiu o abraço e em seguida segurou o rosto de Rukia com as duas mãos e selou seus lábios com os dela.

Foi um beijo diferente... Rukia pode sentir... Não era um beijo afobado, muito menos do tipo que desentupiam pias...

Era um beijo cheio de ternura, cumplicidade e amor! Enlaçado por um abraço que faria qualquer um ficar com as pernas bambas. E era isso que estava acontecendo com Rukia... Ela estava com as pernas bambas só por causa daquele beijo e daquele abraço...

E sem saber o motivo ela começou a estremecer... Parecia até que estava com frio! Ichigo percebeu o que estava acontecendo e ficou preocupado.

- Rukia! Você está bem? Você está tremendo! O que houve? – perguntava Ichigo preocupado.

- Está tudo bem... Eu não sei por que eu estou tremendo... Me leva até a cama para que eu possa sentar! – disse Rukia sorrindo.

- Certo! – disse Ichigo levando Rukia até a cama.

Rukia sentou-se e ficou olhando para o chão! Estava com vergonha, não sabia por que... Na realidade ela sabia sim...

Ela sabia que estava com vergonha por saber as intenções de Ichigo, e por ela estar com medo de enfrentar seus próprios desejos. Não sabia como dizer para Ichigo que não se sentia preparada sem magoá-lo! Queria poder se sentir pronta e se entregar a ele como ela se entregava àqueles braços em seus sonhos. Mas tinha tanto medo... Medo de na hora sentir dor e ter que parar, deixando-os em uma situação mais desagradável ainda.

- Rukia... – disse Ichigo tirando Rukia de seus pensamentos perturbados e medrosos.  
- S-sim... – respondeu Rukia inquieta.  
- Sobre nós dormimos juntos... – disse Ichigo pausadamente.  
- "OMG! Ele vai pedir para dormirmos juntos! O que eu faço agora?" – pensava Rukia desesperada.  
- Acho que... Devemos deixar para outra noite não é mesmo? – disse Ichigo surpreendendo Rukia.  
- Afinal, hoje não tivemos uma experiência muito boa e acho que eu acabei deixando você nervosa... Mesmo que tenha sido sem querer... Não quero forçar você! – disse Ichigo que parecia ter copiado a conversa de Ishida...

Rukia estava sem palavras... Não acreditava que Ichigo havia percebido o desconforto dela em relação ao assunto e tomado essa iniciativa.

- Obrigada Ichigo... Você é maravilhoso! – disse Rukia abraçando Ichigo carinhosamente. – Vamos tentar uma outra vez está bem? – perguntou ela.

- É claro... Eu não estou com pressa! – disse Ichigo retribuindo o abraço.

- Você pode dormir aqui comigo? Só dormir! – disse Rukia deixando bem claro suas intenções. – A Inoue sumiu... Acho que ela esta com o Ishida em algum lugar por ai... – disse Rukia com as bochechas rosadas.

- É... – disse Ichigo pensando em outra coisa. – "Aquele desgraçado! Não acredito que ele conseguiu fazer do jeito que ele falou! Odeio ele!" – pensou Ichigo com uma veia na testa.

Depois disso deitaram um ao lado do outro e ficaram conversando bobagens e implicando um com o outro como de costume até que o sono os dominou e eles acabaram adormecendo um nos braços do outro.

* * *

Inoue acorda no meio da noite e vê Ishida dormir tranquilamente... Sorri ao ver ele todo torto na cama e dá um delicado beijo em seu rosto. Este se mexe e fica abraçado com Inoue com a cabeça repousando em seu ombro.

Com isso Inoue fica afagando os cabelos de Ishida e pensando:

- "Eu nem acredito que isso aconteceu... E eu que disse para a Rukia que não ia fazer nada ainda... Mas... Foi tão difícil resistir e... O Uryuu foi tão maravilhoso comigo!" – pensou Inoue voltando a acariciar o tórax de Ishida. Este acordou meio que forçado e olhou para Inoue.

- Acho que você esta brincando com fogo minha querida! – disse ele já ficando sobre Inoue.

- Eu? Mais eu nem fiz nada... – disse Inoue sorrindo e enlaçando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Ishida.  
- Há sim... Então ficar passando a mão em mim não é fazer nada? – disse ele acariciando as coxas dela.  
- Bem... Eu não sabia que você estava tão sensível assim a ponto de eu nem poder tocar em você! – disse Inoue descendo a mão pelo corpo de Ishida e segurando com vontade aquele membro que havia lhe proporcionado tanto prazer algumas horas atrás.

Uryuu soltou um pequeno gemido ao sentir o toque delicado das mãos de Inoue, e isso foi o suficiente para desencadear uma nova onda de desejos desenfreados! E eles agora sabiam que a noite ainda era apenas uma criança travessa querendo se divertir.

* * *

Na cozinha...

- Aquele Chad me paga! Ele me deixou um leão albino! Vou dar um castigo para ele! – dizia Kon preparando alguma coisa.  
- O que você faz aqui Kon? – perguntou Hanatarou aparecendo para beber água.  
- O.o... Err... Nada não... Só preparando um lanchinho básico! Hehehe... – disse ele fechando o estranho sanduíche.  
- Há sim... Eu também estou com fome... Vou fazer um sanduíche para acompanhar você também! – disse Hanatarou sorridente.  
- Err... Eu já vou pro quarto... Vou comer lá... – Kon tentou fugir de lá.  
- Há, por favor, fique! Gosto de companhia quando estou comendo! – disse Hanatarou com olhinhos pidões.  
- "Aff..." – pensou Kon – tudo bem... ¬¬ – disse Kon sentando sobre o balcão.  
Hanatarou preparou rapidamente seu lanche e depois falou:  
- Itadakimasu! – e deu uma boa mordida em seu sanduíche. E vendo que Kon não estava comendo ele perguntou:  
- Você também não vai comer?  
- Err... Eu... Eu... – Kon não sabia o que fazer.  
- Há! Comi logo Kon! – disse Hanatarou pegando o sanduíche e colocando com tudo na boca de Kon!  
Kon começou a suar, mais engoliu o sanduíche! Em seguida ele foi mudando de cor...  
- Kon... Você está bem? De albino você esta passando para vermelho escarlate! O que tinha nesse sanduíche? – perguntou Hanatarou.  
- PIMENTAAAAAAAA! – disse Kon correndo de um lado para o outro cuspindo fogo para todos os lados.  
- Há meu Deus! – berrou Hanatarou.

Kon saiu correndo em disparada para fora da casa e se jogou dentro da primeira bacia com água que ele viu pela frente. E depois disso, ele ficou vendo estrelinhas em frente dos seus olhos!

Hanatarou chegou logo atrás dele com um pouco de miolo de pão.

- Kon... Quando você quiser comer pimenta e não aguentar é bem melhor você comer miolo de pão! A água só piora a situação... – disse Hanatarou entupindo Kon, com miolo de pão.  
- Há meu Deus... Por quê? Por que eu resolvi vir até essa chácara? – perguntava Kon chorando.

* * *

O dia amanheceu manhoso... Parecia que estava com preguiça de chegar!

Ishida e Inoue já estavam na cozinha preparando café da manhã para os outros! Tudo sendo coordenado por Ishida. (graças a Deus).

Logo na cozinha apareceram Chad e Hanatarou para ajudar e Kon não quis sair da cama com medo de que alguma coisa de mal pudesse lhe acontecer... (sem contar que sua boca não sentia gosto de nada).

Rukia acordou primeiro que Ichigo! Logo ela se dirigiu para o banheiro para tomar um banho deixando Ichigo esparramado na cama.

Ela percebeu que havia dormido muito bem! Mesmo não gostando de ter que dividir a cama com outra pessoa, ter dormido com Ichigo ao seu lado foi uma experiência bem diferente... Entrou no banheiro e passou a chave para que ninguém a interrompesse durante o merecido banho matinal.

A chácara da família Ishida era meio estranha... Todos os quartos tinham um sistema abafador de sons! Até mesmo os banheiros! Então para se ouvir alguma coisa do lado de fora, seria necessário gritar feito um desesperado para que alguém ouvisse alguma coisa...

Então Rukia entrou no chuveiro que lhe lançou uma deliciosa água morna sobre seu corpo. Logo, ela foi passando sobre o mesmo um sabonete com um aroma de rosas... Ela esfregava delicadamente as mãos nesse sabonete e passava sobre os braços e pernas! Até que, em um determinado momento ela passou sua mão sobre os seios, e estes estavam tão sensíveis que Rukia se arrepiou! Não entendia o porquê, mas dormir com Ichigo mexeu com alguma coisa dentro dela! Logo, sem perceber ela começou a fazer caricias em si mesma! Começou a brincar com seus delicados mamilos, que já estavam ouriçados... Era uma sensação nova! Nunca havia se tocado daquela maneira! Começou também a acariciar suas coxas, apertando-as uma contra a outra, conseguindo assim uma sensação mais deliciosa!

Logo suas mãos tomaram um destino delicado... Ela começou a acariciar seu sexo com a ponta dos dedos... Ela se sentia um pouco envergonhada disso, afinal ela nunca havia feito isso na vida... Mas apesar da vergonha, aquilo estava sendo tão bom! Começou a imaginar Ichigo passando a mão por esses lugares... Melhor, beijando cada parte com desejo, e ate mesmo passando sua língua... Desejava isso! Apesar do medo, era isso que ela queria! Que Ichigo a tomasse em seus braços e a fizesse mulher dele! Começou a imaginar Ichigo entre suas pernas, colocando seu membro nela, imaginou ate ouvir seus gemidos, sendo que na verdade quem estava gemendo era ela! Os toques estavam mais intensos e aquele prazer só aumentava mais e mais! Ela levemente colocava um de seus dedos dentro de seu órgão atiçando assim ainda mais aquele prazer que estava dominando naquele momento!

Sem perceber, ela gemia alto, e os seus toques já estavam deixando marca nela mesma... Não aguentando de tanto prazer ela se ajoelha no chão com as mãos ainda entre suas pernas, e encosta de leve seus delicados seios no chão frio!

Isso desencadeia nela arrepios maravilhosos e espasmos de prazer que a faziam se contorcer! Começou também a chamar baixinho pelo nome de Ichigo, de olhos fechados, imaginado posições e atuações! Até que não aguentando mais segurar aquele prazer, ela solta um gemido alto, demonstrando que havia chegado a um orgasmo cheio de arrepios e gemidos abafados.

Depois de terminado essa loucura maravilhosa, Rukia se recompõe e toma um banho relaxado.

Ao sair do banheiro ela ainda vê Ichigo dormindo e sussurra baixinho no ouvido dele:

- Agora eu já me decidi moranguinho! – e sai do quarto deixando seu amado adormecido e sorrindo bobamente.

* * *

Todos tomavam café da manhã tranquilamente... Ichigo quando acordou foi ao encontro de todos na cozinha.

- Yo mina! – disse ele com a cara emburrada de sempre.  
- Olá! – responderam.  
- Ué... Cadê o Kon? – perguntou ele.  
- Hum... Acho que ele esta dormindo ainda... Eu olhei pra ele e vi que ele estava bem abatido... Não sei por que... – disse Chad tomando um pouco de suco.

Ichigo olhou ao redor e viu que Inoue e Ishida estavam com olhares cúmplices, sorrindo de um jeito sexy um para o outro... Eles devem ter aproveitado bem a noite passada... "Que inveja!" pensava o ruivo dando uma generosa mordida em um sanduíche.  
Depois disso, ele olhou na direção de Rukia, que parecia estar um pouco distante e perdida em seus pensamentos. Ele não sabia se havia sonhado, ou se aconteceu realmente, mais ele acreditava ter ouvido Rukia dizer que ela já tinha tomado uma decisão... Que decisão? Aff... Deve ter sido apenas um sonho...

Derrepente ele se lembrou de algo que queria perguntar para Ishida.

- Ishida... Eu reparei que aqui os quartos têm algum tipo de abafador de sons... É necessário que a pessoa que esta dentro, gritar bem alto mesmo para ser ouvida do lado de fora... Por que é assim? Até os banheiros são assim! – disse ele dando uma golada em seu suco de laranja.

Ishida que estava tomando chá se assustou com aquela pergunta e acabou cuspindo todo o seu chá, quase acertando Inoue!

Ele não sabia que Ichigo havia percebido e não queria ter que falar nesse assunto... Acabou ficando calado, deixando o ruivo enfurecido.

- O Ishida! Você não esta me ouvindo não é? Eu te fiz uma pergunta seu infeliz! – disse Ichigo já ficando de pé e segurando Ishida pela gola da camisa. – Está querendo esconder o que hein? – disse ele furioso... (pra que isso...).

Ishida vendo que todos acabaram ficando curiosos também resolveu falar de uma vez.

- Está bem, está bem... Antes de a minha família ter comprado este lugar, aqui era uma pousada para casais...

Por isso só tem camas de casal e vários quartos... Ou seja... Para ser mais especifico... Aqui era um motel... – disse Ishida ajeitando os óculos, envergonhado.

- Então quer dizer que estávamos dormindo nessas camas gozadas o tempo inteiro e você nem nos avisou? - perguntou Ichigo alterado.

- Seu idiota! É lógico que não! Todos os lençóis de cama e toalhas daqui são novos... Não tem nada de gozado aqui! – disse Ishida vermelho como as pimentas que Kon comeu na noite passada...  
- Hum... Realmente eu achei que os lençóis estavam muito bem cuidados... – disse Chad tranquilamente.

Ichigo só de pensar em tal fato se sentia enojado... Inoue ficava pensando no que as pessoas faziam nos motéis... Rukia estava vermelha só de pensar que teria sua primeira noite com Ichigo em um ex-quarto de motel... Hanatarou não sabia do que eles estavam falando, pois na Soul Society não existe essas coisas... E Chad... Bem Chad só comia um cacho de uvas que estava a sua frente...

Depois de tudo entendido cada um resolveu fazer alguma coisa... Ishida foi para a biblioteca criada para o local depois que eles compraram, Inoue foi para a piscina com Rukia, Hanatarou e Chad, Ichigo ficou apenas observando eles do lado de fora da piscina. Ele estava se sentindo estranho, parecia enjoado... E realmente... Ele estava enjoado!

Logo ele começou a se sentir muito mal... Suas pernas tremiam e sua vista escurecia logo Ichigo foi ao chão, desmaiado.

Rukia ao ver a situação de Ichigo de dentro da piscina, nadou desesperadamente procurando sair logo dela e ir até Ichigo para socorrê-lo! Hanatarou foi junto, assim como Chad e Inoue!

- Ichigo! Ichigo! – Rukia gritava chamando Ichigo e o mesmo não reagia.

Hanatarou pediu para Chad levar Ichigo para o quarto dele, pois ele iria examiná-lo. Chad então carregou Ichigo e o levou para o quarto como Hanatarou o instruiu.

Chegando ao quarto, Hanatarou pediu para que os outros ficassem do lado de fora, pois ele precisaria despir o paciente para examiná-lo melhor!

Todos concordaram então Hanatarou começou a examinar Ichigo! Ele usava um tipo de óculos especial à procura de algo diferente! E realmente ele estava certo! Devido Ichigo ter um poder espiritual forte do mesmo tipo de um capitão, certo tipo de parasita que só existia na Soul Society havia se alojado nele! Ele ficava sugando aos poucos a energia espiritual do ser que ele se alojava, causando assim náuseas e desmaios contínuos.

Hanatarou conjurou um kidou médico e começou o processo de retirada do parasita! Era um processo delicado, pois o parasita poderia se desfazer e isso seria muito pior, pois assim ele contaminaria o sangue de Ichigo.

Depois de exaustivas duas horas, Hanatarou finalmente conseguiu retirar o parasita de Ichigo, eliminando o pequeno ser logo em seguida.

Com isso, Ichigo teve uma visível melhora deixando todos aliviados.

Rukia, depois que Hanatarou terminou o serviço, ficou ao lado de Ichigo, observando o sono do rapaz, que parecia ser tranquilo.

O clima na casa estava meio tenso por causa disso... Então Hanatarou deu a todos, uma pílula que ele havia trazido em caso de urgência para cada um que estava lá! Ela imunizava o sistema dos mesmos, do ataque do parasita que havia atacado Ichigo.

Então a noite chegou e Ichigo acordou meio atordoado.

- O que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou ele meio tonto tentando levantar-se em vão.  
- Não faça nenhum esforço, por favor, Ichigo! Você passou por um processo quase cirúrgico para a retirada de um parasita que só existe na Soul Society... – disse Rukia segurando na mão de Ichigo delicadamente.  
- Mas se ele só existe na Soul Society, como ele pode ter me pego? – perguntou Ichigo sem entender.  
- Pelo que o Hanatarou disse, já fazia um bom tempo que ele estava hospedado em você... E como você sempre teve muita energia espiritual, os sintomas demoraram mais para se manifestar em você! – explicou Rukia com um olhar preocupado.  
- Hum... Entendo... – disse Ichigo olhando para o teto.  
- Kurosaki-kun, como você está? – perguntou Inoue adentrando no quarto depois de ter batido na porta.  
- Eu estou me sentindo bem... Só um pouco tonto... – disse ele com um sorriso amarelo.  
- Isso deve ser por que você não se alimentou o dia inteiro! O Hanatarou fez uma sopa! Eu quis fazer a comida hoje, mas ele insistiu que faria tudo e me mandou ir caçar borboletas... E até que tinha umas borboletas bonitinhas mesmo lá fora! – disse Inoue com uma cara alegre.  
Ichigo e Rukia ficaram com uma gota enorme na testa depois de ouvir isso... Logo em seguida, Ishida e Chad entram no quarto também! Ishida trazia uma bandeja com um prato de sopa e Chad trazia uma jarra com suco.  
- Valeu gente a preocupação de vocês por mim... Eu sempre sou tão chato com vocês... – disse Ichigo meio envergonhado.  
- Bem que você é chato, isso todo mundo sabe... Mas sempre tem que ter um chato no grupo não é mesmo? – disse Ishida fazendo o resto do grupo, cair na gargalhada.  
- Ora seu... – resmungou Ichigo.

* * *

Em um determinado quarto...

- Todo mundo preocupado com aquele morango murcho... E eu? O mascote da casa... Ninguém veio ver se eu estou vivo ou não... Sou apenas uma peça descartável nesse grupo... – disse Kon encolhido em um canto.

- Kon? Por que você não saiu do quarto hoje? – Hanatarou apareceu no quarto assustando Kon.

- E quem liga se eu saio ou não do quarto? Passei o dia todo aqui e ninguém veio ver como eu estava... Se eu estava com fome, ou frio... Ninguém... – disse Kon encenando uma boa cena de Shakespeare.

- Kon... – disse Hanatarou com seu olhar de peixe-morto.

- Veja só... Em menos de dois dias... Eu fiquei preso em um step de carro, cai dentro de uma sopa quente, fui deixado de molho na água sanitária por mais de duas horas me deixando assim um leão albino, e ainda por cima quase morro depois de comer um sanduíche de pimenta que faria apenas cócegas nas papilas gustativas de Chad, e no fim ainda fui abandonado por todos, que nem notaram o fato de eu ter passado o dia inteiro aqui nesse quarto sozinho... – disse Kon chorando dramaticamente.

Kon não sabia, mas todos estavam do lado de fora do quarto escutando aquela conversa.

- Coitadinho do Kon... Agente tem maltratado muito ele... E ele sempre ajuda agente no que pode... – disse Inoue baixinho para Ishida.  
- É verdade... Acho que tem um jeito de ajudar ele! – disse Ishida.  
- Hum... Como? – perguntou Chad.  
- Assim... – disse Ishida acertando com os dois, o que eles deveriam fazer.

* * *

Algumas horas depois, Ishida e os outros entravam no quarto feito um vendaval, segurando Kon com força e tirando de dentro dele a cápsula que continha o espírito alterado de Kon... Ele só teve tempo de dizer: "O que é isso? O que vocês vão fazer comigo?" e logo em seguida tudo escureceu.

- Humm... – gemia Kon acordando e vendo Ishida e os outros na sua frente. – Aaahh! Deixem-me em paz seus demônios! Eu não vou deixar que vocês façam o que quiserem comigo! – Kon gritava histericamente, fazendo várias posições de luta.  
- Ai como ele é escandaloso... – disse Rukia revirando os olhos.  
- Nee-san... Até você esta contra mim? – perguntava Kon de cabeça baixa.

Nesse momento alguém coloca um grande espelho na sua frente e ele se olha... De início ele nem liga para o que vê, mas depois...  
Debilmente ele aponta para o espelho e começa a gaguejar...  
- O-o q-que a-aconteceu? – perguntou ele abismado.  
- Nós fizemos um novo corpo para você! O que você achou? – perguntou Inoue sorridente.

Kon não sabia o que dizer... Ele ainda tinha o mesmo formato, mais o material usado para fazer seu novo corpo era diferente! Tinha uma cor mais viva, e era mais sedosa e brilhosa! Seus olhos agora eram verdes escuros, e suas unhas estavam na cor marfim! Estava realmente muito bonito e macio!

Sem saber o que fazer, ele faz o que sempre fez...

- Nee-san! – diz ele pulando para os braços de Rukia.

Ichigo que surgiu do nada agarra Kon no ar e diz:

- Não quero ter que começar desde já a estragar seu novo corpo! E você deve agradecer ao Ishida, pois foi ele quem deu a ideia! – disse Ichigo com uma veia na testa olhando para Kon.  
- Ishida... Por que você fez isso por mim? Eu sempre achei que você não gostasse de mim... – disse Kon com os olhos cheios de lágrimas!  
- Eu realmente não gosto de você! Mas até mesmo caras chatos como você merecem ter algum privilégio de vez em quando... – disse Ishida ajeitando os óculos como de costume.

* * *

Depois disso todos foram jantar!

Hanatarou pediu para que Ichigo repousa-se mais, para que ele pudesse se recuperar por completo!

Rukia ao ver a situação de Ichigo, resolveu dormir com ele mais uma vez! Para ajudá-lo no que fosse preciso e é claro, para sentir mais e mais vontade de se entregar a ele.

Ichigo realmente estava se sentindo muito cansado... E ele dormiu quase que automaticamente ao encostar-se na cama.

Rukia ficou velando o sono de Ichigo durante um bom tempo, sentada em uma poltrona ao lado da cama dele! Mas o sono chegou, fazendo com que ela fosse deitar junto a Ichigo...

Ichigo estava com uma blusa sem mangas e um short curto, deixando assim amostra seus braços e suas coxas, que era algo que chamava e muito a atenção de Rukia.

Logo que ela se deitou, seu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca! Ela não acreditava que de uma hora para outra, o desejo que ela sentia por Ichigo havia crescido tanto a ponto de deixá-la com o coração na mão...

Ela tentou dormir, mais ficar ao lado dele sem fazer nada, estava sendo uma tarefa difícil... Queria beijá-lo, tocá-lo, assim como o tocava em seus sonhos!

Ela ficou se mexendo tanto que acabou acordando Ichigo e este ao vê-la ao seu lado perguntou:

- Não está conseguindo dormir? – disse ele com a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos olhando para Rukia.  
- Não... Eu... Estou preocupada com você Ichigo... Por isso não consigo dormir! – disse Rukia tentando afastar para longe o seu imenso desejo por Ichigo.  
- Não precisa mais se preocupar tanto meu amor... Agora eu já estou fora de perigo... Vem cá vem... Me dá um abraço! – disse ele abrindo os braços para aconchegar Rukia entre eles.

Rukia ficou um pouco vermelha, mais Ichigo não percebeu isso por que o quarto estava apenas iluminado pela luz da lua que invadia a janela.

- Eu te amo Ichigo! – disse Rukia com a cabeça deitada sobre o tórax dele.  
- Eu também baixinha! – disse ele abraçando-a com mais força, deixando - à por alguns segundos sem ar.

Ela queria se entregar a ele! Mas sabia que ele precisava repousar e que fazer algo do tipo poderia debilitá-lo ao invés de ajudá-lo.

- Eu tenho visto que você esta meio pensativa e distante por esses dias... O que esta acontecendo baixinha? – perguntou Ichigo ainda abraçado com Rukia.

E agora? Ele havia percebido que ela estava pensativa... O que ela deveria dizer para não complicar mais ainda a sua situação? Se ela dissesse que estava assim por que não aguentava mais esperar para ser dele, certamente ele não deixaria para outro dia a chance de tê-la em seus braços... Mas se ele fizesse isso, certamente ele teria problemas depois.

- Na realidade eu só estou assim por estar preocupada com você... Parece que eu já sabia que você estava adoecendo por isso estava tão distante em meus pensamentos esses dias... – mentiu Rukia com um aperto no coração.  
- Hum... Entendo... Obrigada por se preocupar tanto! – disse ele encostando de leve os lábios macios nos dela.

Nesse momento, todo o corpo de Rukia estremeceu... Como um simples e delicado beijo como aquele, pode desencadear tantas reações?

Ichigo não entendia direito, mas ele pode perceber que Rukia estava mais sensível aos toques dele. Ele meio que por instinto (ou desejo mesmo), começou a beijar Rukia de maneira delicada e provocativa... Passando a língua pelos lábios dela, forçando-a a abri-los para ele entrar e vasculhar cada canto daquela boca que ele tanto gostava.

Rukia não sabia o que fazer... Sabia que não era certo o deixar avançar por causa da saúde dele que necessitava de repouso... Mas... Ao mesmo tempo... Aqueles beijos, aquela respiração quente tão próxima a ela... Aquele corpo forte e protetor abraçando-a... Isso era o suficiente para deixá-la com os pensamentos perturbados... E isso não estava ajudando-a a se livrar daqueles braços que estavam a envolvendo com tamanha paixão!

E quando ela menos percebeu Ichigo começou a acariciá-la! As mãos dele passavam pelas costas dela, chegando próximo de suas nádegas e isso a deixava louca! Ele fazia isso no intuito de deixá-la com vontade de que ele enchesse a mão naquele local. E ele estava conseguindo...

Rukia acabou permitindo que ele pegasse naquele local... Ao sentir as mãos dele se encherem e apertarem de leve suas nádegas, ela sabia que a partir dali, ela não poderia mais resistir ou desistir... Ela já estava entregue...

- Rukia... – sussurrava Ichigo com uma voz sedutora no ouvido dela. – Eu te desejo tanto... Queria tanto que você fosse minha está noite... Eu sei que disse que esperaria você estar pronta, mas... Só de estar assim, tão perto de você, esse desejo me domina de uma maneira que eu nunca pensei que fosse me dominar... – concluiu ele dando delicados beijos no pescoço de Rukia, fazendo-a gemer.

- "E agora? O que eu faço? Desse jeito eu vou, eu vou..." – este pensamento de Rukia foi interrompido pelo toque do celular que ela havia comprado com Urahara Kisuke para ela se comunicar com a Soul Society.

Ela se recompôs, tomou fôlego e atendeu o celular.

- Alô? – disse ela.  
- Rukia! Quero que você venha para a Soul Society imediatamente! – disse uma voz fria do outro lado da linha.  
- O que houve... Nii-sama? – disse Rukia olhando para o chão.

Ao ouvir isso Ichigo sabia que coisa boa não estava para acontecer... Sempre que seu "cunhado" ligava, Rukia sempre tinha que sair às pressas para a Soul Society. E como sempre, ele não estava errado ao pensar isso...

- Não tenho que te dar explicações por telefone! Você sabe que não faço isso! Apenas venha e pronto! Aqui deixarei você a par do que você precisa saber... – disse Byakuya frio como uma pedra de gelo desligando o telefone em seguida.

Rukia ainda ficou alguns segundos com o celular no ouvido, meio que paralisada... Não conseguia acreditar as vezes que esse homem era seu "irmão".

Ela ficou de pé e sem falar nada saiu de seu gigai... Ichigo apenas ficou observando-a... Não precisava dizer nada, só aquele ato de Rukia dizia tudo! Ela teria que partir imediatamente.

Ele ficou de pé também, abraçando-a por trás e dizendo:

- Vou ficar te esperando meu amor! – em seguida deu um delicado beijo na cabeça de Rukia.

Uma lágrima caiu dos olhos de Rukia que continuando de costas disse:

- Vou fazer o possível para voltar logo! – disse ela pousando suas mãos delicadamente sobre as mãos de Ichigo e logo em seguida abriu o portal que a levaria para Soul Society! E de lá saiu uma borboleta infernal para guiá-la.

Sem troca de olhares, sem mais palavras... Nada que pudesse tornar aquele momento mais dolorido do que já estava... Apenas a certeza do desejo que um sentia pelo o outro... E a certeza de que aquela despedida ia marcar um longo tempo sem os dois se verem! Um tempo que o calor do verão tornaria mais difícil esperar!

Mas eles esperariam... O tempo que fosse preciso! Eles pertenciam um ao outro, mesmo Rukia sendo uma shinigami e ele um humano! Nada, nem ninguém poderiam mudar o amor e a cumplicidade que os dois tinham um pelo outro.

E uma música tocava ao longe, deixando o momento ainda mais sufocante...

Avril Lavigne – When You're Gone. (Quando você partiu! Tradução).

Eu sempre precisei de um tempo comigo mesma  
Mas nunca imaginei que eu precisaria de você  
Quando eu choro  
E os dias parecem como anos  
Quando eu estou sozinha  
E a cama onde você deita  
Está arrumada do seu lado

Quando você vai embora  
Eu conto os passos que você dá  
Você vê o quanto eu preciso de você agora?

Quando você está longe  
Os pedaços do meu coração sentem falta de você  
Quando você esta longe  
O rosto que eu conhecia se perdeu também  
Quando você está longe  
Todas as palavras que preciso ouvir  
Para conseguir ir adiante com meu dia  
E fazer ficar bem  
Eu sinto sua falta

Eu nunca tinha me sentido dessa forma antes  
Tudo o que eu faço  
Me lembra você  
E as roupas que você deixou  
Elas estão pelo chão  
E elas cheiram exatamente como você  
Eu amo as coisas que você faz

Quando você vai embora  
Eu conto os passos que você dá  
Você vê o quanto eu preciso de você agora?

Quando você partir  
Os pedaços do meu coração sentem falta de você  
Quando você partir  
O rosto que eu conhecia se perdeu também  
Quando você partir  
Todas as palavras que preciso ouvir  
Para conseguir ir adiante com meu dia  
E fazer ficar bem  
Eu sinto sua falta

Nós fomos feitos um pro outro  
Eu vou guardar isso pra sempre  
Eu sei que fomos  
Sim, sim

Tudo que eu sempre quis foi para você saber  
Tudo que eu faço eu dou meu coração e alma  
Eu mal posso respirar  
Eu preciso sentir você aqui comigo  
Sim

Quando você partir  
Os pedaços do meu coração sentem falta de você  
Quando você partir  
O rosto que eu conhecia se perdeu também  
Quando você partir  
Todas as palavras que preciso ouvir  
Para conseguir ir adiante com meu dia  
E fazer ficar bem  
Eu sinto sua falta

No fim Ichigo só podia colocar o travesseiro sobre a cabeça para não ouvir tal música e tentar dormir...

* * *

Bem pessoal aqui termina o terceiro capítulo! Espero que vocês gostem e deixem bastante reviews... =D


	4. Chapter 4

**UM VERÃO NA CHÁCARA**

Capitulo IV

Rukia chega à Soul Society e vai imediatamente atrás de seu irmão!  
Chegando lá, ela espera por meia hora mais ou menos, pois ele estava em uma reunião do conselho!  
Ao sair de lá e avista-la ele diz:

- Venha comigo! – e sai andando sendo seguido por uma Rukia curiosa e entristecida.

Eles entram na sala de Byakuya e este senta em sua poltrona atrás de sua mesa de trabalho.

Ao sentar ele pega alguns papéis, documentos que Rukia nunca tinha visto em sua vida, e diz:

- Rukia! Eu mandei você voltar o mais rápido possível por causa de uma coisa! – disse ele olhando friamente para Rukia que ficou como uma estátua sentada.

Rukia não queria se sentir assim... Mas era inevitável... Seu irmão lhe causava certo tipo de paralisia quando falava... Isso não durou muito, pois Byakuya resolveu tirá-la de seus pensamentos quando resolveu falar de uma vez.

- Rukia, como você pertence a uma família nobre... Você deve seguir os costumes que todos os outros seguem! E devido isso, você foi seguida por um espião da família que descobriu o seu envolvimento com aquele humano, Kurosaki Ichigo, mesmo você sabendo que um relacionamento com ele não teria futuro algum, sem contar que seria uma vergonha para a família, alguém fazer parte dela sem ter um pingo de sangue nobre! – disse Byakuya sem mudar a expressão fria em seu olhar.

Rukia queria protestar, queria dizer alguma coisa, mas o medo daquele olhar a dominava e ela só conseguia olhar para ele.

- Então... – prosseguiu Byakuya. – O conselho decidiu que você deve afastar-se dele o mais rápido possível, e cortar qualquer tipo de envolvimento que vocês tenham! Ou seja, você vai voltar para o mundo dos humanos e vai acabar com esse relacionamento dentro de uma semana! Vai voltar para cá, e não receberá mais missões que envolvam sua ida a cidade de Karakura novamente! E em breve, uma pessoa escolhida pelo conselho e que pertença à família, irá se casar com você, assim a nobreza dos Kuchiki não será perdida! – disse fechando os punhos em cima da mesa e finalizou. - É somente isso! Se quiser voltar agora mesmo para lá pode voltar... Mas eu a aconselharia a ir somente quando você estiver preparada para isso... – disse Byakuya levantando-se de onde estava e saindo do escritório.

Apesar de ter dito tudo isso, Byakuya não demonstrou nenhuma outra feição que não fosse frieza na frente de Rukia, mas ao sair da sala ele sussurrou para si mesmo... "Desculpe-me..."

Rukia ainda continuou sentada na sala de Byakuya, não conseguia acreditar até agora no que ela havia acabado de ouvir...

- "Como eu pude ser tão burra? Como eu não percebi que estava sendo vigiada? Agora por causa desse meu erro, o meu relacionamento com o Ichigo será prejudicado..." – pensava Rukia com pesadas lágrimas rolando pelo seu delicado rosto.

Mas infelizmente, apesar de saber tudo isso, ela não podia fazer nada... A ordem do conselho não poderia ser questionada, isso se ela ainda quisesse fazer parte da família Kuchiki e se ainda quisesse ter o respeito de toda a Soul Society.

Ela iria aproveitar essa última semana de verão com Ichigo... Faria com que essa semana fosse a melhor de suas vidas, afinal... "O amor que eles tinham um pelo outro não podia ser derrotado apenas pela distancia não é mesmo?". Era o que Rukia pensava naquele momento...

Ichigo levantava da cama naquele momento... Não havia conseguido dormir um minuto sequer! Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e suas olheiras eram visíveis... Ao chegar à cozinha, desejou bom dia a todos, o que deixou Ishida assustado, pois ele nunca desejava bom dia!

- Esta tudo bem Ichigo? – perguntou Ishida olhando para Ichigo, tendo Inoue e Chad acompanhando aquele olhar.  
- Sim... Quer dizer não sei... – disse Ichigo afundando o rosto nas mãos.  
- Onde esta a Kuchiki-san? Ela ainda esta dormindo? – perguntou Inoue ao ver que a amiga não estava presente.  
- A Rukia recebeu um telefonema da Soul Society ontem à noite e teve que sair às pressas para lá... – disse Ichigo apoiando o queixo em suas mãos.

- Hum... Agora entendi essa sua cara de enterro... Você ficou sozinho a noite inteira sem poder dormir abraçadinho com a sua costelinha... – disse Ishida tirando sarro da cara do amigo.  
- É... Eu queria mesmo ter dormido com ela... – respondeu Ichigo distante nem ligando para o amigo.

Todos ficaram de olhos arregalados ao ver a reação de Ichigo, que certamente não foi à esperada.

Então, depois disso, todos ficaram em um silêncio incômodo, pensando que Ichigo tinha razão de ficar como estava...

Todas as vezes que Rukia foi convocada a voltar para a Soul Society às pressas, coisa boa não acontecia. Até que o celular de Hanatarou tocou!

- Alô? – perguntou ele.  
- Hana? Sou eu a Rukia! – disse ela do outro lado da linha.  
- Oh! Rukia-san! Como a senhorita esta? – perguntou ele, deixando um ruivo desesperado ao lado dele.

Sem educação nenhuma Ichigo toma o celular de Hanatarou e começa a falar em tom desesperado:

- Rukia! Como você está? Esta tudo bem? Quando você volta? – dizia Ichigo sem esperar pelas respostas.

Rukia não queria ter falado com Ichigo ainda, afinal seu coração ainda estava muito abalado... Mas já que ele estava ali e visivelmente desesperado ela resolveu falar, mas não ia dizer nada do que havia conversado com Byakuya... Não ainda!

- Calma Ichigo está tudo bem comigo... E pretendo voltar ainda hoje, mais será quase a noite que eu estarei ai... – disse Rukia fazendo-se de forte.  
- Você teve algum problema na Soul Society? Para eles terem feito você sair correndo no meio da noite só pode ter sido grave! – disse Ichigo convicto do que dizia.  
- Nada grave... Apenas alguns problemas familiares dos Kuchiki... – disse Rukia segurando um suspiro.  
- Então... Vou ficar aguardando você voltar ok? – disse Ichigo em um tom carinhoso.

Ao ouvir Ichigo falando daquela maneira tão carinhosa, Rukia quase desaba no choro, mas ela consegue se controlar e diz:

- Tudo bem querido... Até a noite! – e ao dizer isso ela desliga o telefone.  
- Até... – ainda disse Ichigo, mais ela já havia desligado.

- E então? Está tudo bem? – perguntou Ishida curioso.  
- Ela disse que sim... Mas eu não acredito... Ela pensa que me engana falando do jeito que ela falou! – disse Ichigo fazendo cara de brabo e cruzando os braços.  
- A Rukia-san não gosta de preocupar ninguém... Se ela não disse nada pelo telefone é por que com certeza ela vai lhe dizer algo pessoalmente! – disse Hanatarou lavando alguns pratos junto com Chad e Kon... (que estava bem longe de Chad).  
- É verdade Kurosaki-kun! Não se preocupe a toa... Quando ela chegar converse com ela! – disse Inoue sorridente.  
- É, mas não a pressione, senão ela pode ficar com raiva de você! – disse Ishida com cara de quem sabe o que fala.  
- Tá, tá... – disse Ichigo levantando de onde estava e dizendo em seguida – Vou pro meu quarto ver se eu consigo dormir agora!

E dizendo isso foi para o quarto.

O dia parecia que não queria passar... Ichigo dormia e acordava o tempo todo, ficando assim mais cansado do que já estava.

Toda vez que ele conseguia pegar no sono, em sua mente, os sonhos se tornavam pesadelos horríveis... E sempre os pesadelos envolviam ele e Rukia, sendo separados da pior maneira.

Até que desistiu de dormir... Já era tardezinha e ele olhava pela sacada de seu quarto os outros brincarem na piscina e logo depois na quadra de futebol... Apesar de ter todos os seus melhores amigos ali, Ichigo sentia-se muito sozinho...

Só se sentia feliz quando ele estava com Rukia... Olhando para aqueles grandes olhos azuis, implicando com ela, desejando-a mais do que qualquer coisa!

Se jogou na cama novamente com a cabeça em cima das mãos sobre o travesseiro e fechou os olhos... Começou a imaginar Rukia ao seu lado... Sorrindo, com o rosto envergonhado toda vez que ele a beijava com mais desejo, dos olhos expressivos e profundos, do cheiro, do calorzinho gostoso que emanava dela toda vez que ele a abraçava e estranhamente ele podia sentir o cheiro dela bem próximo e forte...

Sentindo isso, ele abre os olhos e vê Rukia parada próxima a ele! Sorrindo um sorriso estranho, mas maravilhoso... Ele se levanta rapidamente e a abraça forte!

- Rukia... Meu Deus como eu senti sua falta... Achei que você fosse demorar mais lá... Mas só esse um dia foi necessário para que eu morresse de saudades – disse ele apertando mais o abraço e afundando o rosto entre os cabelos dela.  
- Eu também senti moranguinho... – sussurrou Rukia, também apertando os braços ao redor da cintura de Ichigo e segurando-se para não desabar no choro.  
- E então o que era tão urgente a ponto de me tirarem você dos braços como uma prisioneira? – disse Ichigo sorrindo e tocando os lábios de Rukia delicadamente com os seus.

Se ele soubesse... Se ele soubesse que realmente eles iriam tirar Rukia dos braços dele, talvez ele nunca tivesse feito essa pergunta...

Após ouvir isso, Rukia engoliu em seco, colocou um sorriso forçado no rosto e disse:

- Há não era nada de mais... Apenas problemas de família! Sabe como é né? – disse ela tentando passar tranquilidade.  
- Hum... Imagino... Nem me fale em família... A minha é completamente louca! – disse Ichigo sorrindo.

Para Rukia, a família de Ichigo era um exemplo de perfeição... Todos sorriam uns para os outros e viviam brigando! Era uma família de verdade! Até que saindo de seu devaneio, ela se lembrou de seu prazo... Não podia dizer nada para Ichigo agora, senão era capaz de ele ir para Soul Society sozinho, bufando e sem a ajuda de ninguém! E decidiu que aproveitaria ao máximo o tempo que lhe foi dado... Não iria ficar triste estando ao lado dele e faria de tudo para fazê-lo feliz, custando o que custasse!

- Ichigo... – sussurrou ela... – Não diga ainda aos outros que eu estou aqui tudo bem? Quero ficar só com você a partir de agora até amanhecer! – concluiu Rukia sorrindo verdadeiramente para Ichigo.  
- O-ok... – disse Ichigo com o coração acelerado ao ver o sorriso de Rukia e a vontade dela.  
- Eu vou tomar um banho ok? – disse Rukia indo em direção ao banheiro.

- Esta bem! – disse Ichigo sorridente sentando-se na cama.

Rukia não demorou muito no banho! Lavou bem os cabelos de forma rápida e passou um sabonete liquido bem cheiroso no corpo... Estava meio nervosa com sua decisão, mas não iria voltar atrás... Afinal dentro de uma semana ela nunca mais veria seu amado...

Enrolou-se na toalha depois de ter se enxugado e saiu do banheiro assim mesmo!

Ichigo estava deitado na cama com os olhos fechados quando sentiu uma gota de água em seu rosto... Abriu os olhos e viu Rukia bem próxima dele! Assustou-se, mas não demonstrou...

- Rukia... Por que você ainda está vestida assim? Você não vai se trocar? – perguntou ele sentando-se na cama meio vermelho.  
- Na verdade não... – disse Rukia com as bochechas rosadas... – Tem algum problema eu ficar vestida assim perto de você? – perguntou meio maliciosa.  
- Bem... Não... Só que... Fica meio difícil de eu não pensar bobagens vendo você assim perto de mim... – disse Ichigo extremamente vermelho.  
- Há é? E se eu fizer isso... – disse Rukia sentando-se no colo de Ichigo e colocando suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele.  
- O-o que você está fazendo Rukia? – perguntou Ichigo respirando com dificuldade.  
- Sabe Ichigo... – dizia Rukia aproximando o rosto do de Ichigo... – eu acho que já estou pronta para continuar de onde paramos ontem... – disse ela sorrindo lindamente.  
- Você tem certeza Rukia? – perguntou ele colocando os braços ao redor da cintura de Rukia puxando-a para mais junto de si.  
- Tenho... – disse ela beijando Ichigo delicadamente.

Ichigo ficou completamente ansioso com aquela atitude de Rukia... Suas mãos acariciavam as costas dela enquanto ele a beijava na boca e descia com os lábios pelo pescoço dela.

Rukia apenas sentia cada vez mais vontade de se entregar a ele como se aquilo lhe fosse uma necessidade...

Ichigo colocou uma de suas mãos na nuca de Rukia, entrelaçando os dedos entre os cabelos dela, beijando o colo nu e delicado de Rukia, enquanto a outra mão desatava o nó que segurava a toalha no corpo dela! Revelando assim, um delicado e belo corpo... Mesmo sendo magra, ela possuía belas curvas e uma pele sedosa e macia!  
Então movido pelo desejo, Ichigo começou a acariciar todo aquele corpo que lhe causava tanta excitação... Suas mãos exploravam cada cantinho, descobrindo novas formas e relevos! E tentado por essas formas maravilhosas, ele começou a beijar cada canto que lhe agradava, de forma delicada e duradoura.

Rukia arrepiava-se com aqueles beijos tão delicados... E em um movimento rápido, Ichigo a levantou nos braços e a deitou na cama, ficando por cima dela!

- Você é tão linda Rukia... – disse Ichigo beijando o ventre de Rukia.

Com isso, Rukia soltou um delicado gemido! E ele ao ver que ela estava gostando de suas carícias, começou a segurar com uma das mãos um dos seios levemente e com os lábios beijava o outro levando Rukia ao ápice de seus desejos.

Ichigo estava adorando ter Rukia daquele jeito... Ela era perfeita para ele! Tinha o corpo pequeno, dando a ele vontade de protegê-la... Seus seios apesar de não serem fartos, tinham o tamanho perfeito que encaixavam em suas mãos! Suas coxas eram roliças e firmes, levando assim as suas nádegas que para ele, também eram perfeitas!

Rukia podia ver o desejo através dos olhos castanhos de Ichigo, e aquilo a deixava sedenta por mais e mais!

- Ichigo... Eu quero ser sua... Sua para sempre! – dizia ela apertando Ichigo entre suas pernas.  
- Eu também quero ser só seu... Prometo ser delicado ok? – disse Ichigo sobre Rukia sorrindo.  
- Está bem... – disse ela meio vermelha.

No fervor do momento, Ichigo esqueceu completamente de certa caixa de camisinhas que ele havia levado para aquele momento... E como Rukia não sabia o que era aquilo, também não mencionou nada.

Ichigo então encostou seu corpo no dela e começou a penetra-la devagar...

Rukia por sua vez suspirou fundo quando começou a sentir o membro de seu amado entrando com tanta precisão!

- Esta doendo Rukia? – perguntou Ichigo parando de penetrá-la.  
- Um pouquinho... Mas acho que eu aguento... Continue por favor! – disse Rukia sorrindo.  
- Esta bem então! – disse Ichigo continuando de onde havia parado.

Dessa vez ele não parou mais... Só deu uma leve pausa quando entrou completamente no corpo de Rukia, ficando assim, unido a ela. E quando ela havia se acostumado, Ichigo começou a se mover dentro dela, vagarosamente no início, depois começaram a se intensificar.

Rukia gemia, no início de dor, mas depois seus gemidos eram de puro prazer e vontade que aquele momento não acabasse mais... Ter Ichigo assim, dentro dela, estava fazendo com que toda a tristeza que estava em seu coração fosse mandada para longe! Por isso ela fazia tudo com ele... Abraçava-o com força, beijava-o e mordiscava seu pescoço, arranhava suas costas levemente e sussurrava em seu ouvido coisas do tipo... "Isso...", "Que delicia...", deixando Ichigo louco de prazer ao ver que estava satisfazendo sua, então agora, mulher.

Estavam perdidos um no outro, procuravam agir da melhor maneira para satisfazer o outro, principalmente no momento em que Ichigo sentou na cama e colocou Rukia com suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura para assim, penetrá-la mais fundo e beijar com mais facilidade seus seios e seu pescoço.

Estavam em um momento muito intenso... Seus corpos estavam começando a ficar suados e suas respirações estavam ofegantes! Então começaram a sentir que um prazer muito intenso iria tomar conta dos dois! Então nesse momento, Ichigo de um modo selvagem e forte, deitou Rukia mais uma vez na cama e penetrou-a com mais força e velocidade, arrancando assim de Rukia, gemidos altos de prazer e satisfação, acompanhado dele, que ao chegar ao prazer máximo, abraçou-a com força e ficou sussurrando no ouvido dela... "Rukia... Eu te amo...", e deitando em seguida ao lado dela exausto, mais completamente satisfeito, e deixando-a satisfeita também!

- É acho que eu aprendi... – disse ela com um olhar malicioso.  
- O que? – respondeu ele já imaginando o que ela diria.

Então Rukia ficou com seu corpo nu, deitada no peito de Ichigo e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido.

Este sorriu olhando para ela e disse:

- É aprendeu mesmo! E Você está se mostrando uma verdadeira louca hein... – disse ele abraçando-a pela cintura e beijando-a com intensidade novamente. Quando se afastaram ela disse:  
- Sim é verdade... Louca por você! – disse sorrindo também e dando início a mais uma jornada de carícias e prazeres intensos!

Até que os dois cansados e sem forças, dormem abraçados e nus, sentindo o calor um do outro, com os corações batendo no mesmo ritmo alegre e satisfeito.

* * *

Todos estavam reunidos no café da manhã quando Ichigo aparece junto a eles com um sorrisinho bobo nos lábios! O primeiro a perceber é Ishida que diz:

- E ai Kurosaki! Parece até que viu um passarinho verde... – disse ele caçoando do amigo.

Nesse momento Ichigo fecha a cara e volta a seu mau-humor habitual.

- Aff... Vocês não tem o que fazer além de ficar enchendo a minha paciência não hein? – dizia Ichigo colocando algumas coisas em uma bandeja.  
- Hum... Ichigo... Por que não toma café junto conosco? – perguntou Chad tomando um pouco de suco de laranja.  
- Hum... Err... É que eu não estou muito disposto a ficar sentado... Prefiro ficar no meu quarto... – disse Ichigo se apressando em colocar as coisas na bandeja para sair logo dali antes que ele se entregasse sobre o fato de Rukia estar no quarto dele.  
- Nossa Kurosaki-kun quanta coisa... Parece até que você ficou fazendo exercícios físicos a noite inteira e esta querendo recuperar as forças... – disse Inoue com um sorrisinho inocente.

Dessa vez Ichigo não respondeu... Apenas ficou vermelho como um morango e saiu correndo com a bandeja em mãos...

- O que será que o Kurosaki-san tem? – perguntou Hanatarou com seu habitual olho de peixe morto.  
- Não sei... Mas ele certamente está escondendo alguma coisa... – disse Kon vestindo uma roupa de detetive e um grande óculos escuro. – e eu vou investigar o que é! – disse o pequeno ser, indo em direção ao quarto de Ichigo.

Todos ficaram com gotas em suas testas pensando: "Ele vai levar uma surra...".

Quando Ichigo voltou ao quarto, Rukia ainda dormia... Ele sentou ao lado dela e ficou observando-a.

Nem parecia que ali na sua frente dormia uma shinigami com poderes incríveis e que poderia ser muito forte quando queria. Para ele, naquele momento ela não passava de uma mulher delicada e cheirosa que ele tinha vontade de ter nos braços o tempo todo, fazendo carinhos e sussurrando em seus ouvidos palavras doces para representar tudo o que sentia por ela.

Começou a passar a mão levemente sobre o rosto dela, acariciando de leve os lábios pequenos! Esta se remexeu na cama e sussurrou baixinho... "Ichigo". Este ficou com o rosto levemente corado ao ver que sua amada até mesmo dormindo, chamava por ele. E mesmo com dor no coração resolveu acordar a pequena.

- Rukia... – sussurrava ele no ouvido dela, enquanto passava a mão docemente sobre o rosto dela. – Está na hora de acordar, trouxe o café! – disse ele beijando de leve os lábios dela.

Rukia então começou a acordar vagarosamente com um delicado sorriso nos lábios.

- Bom dia morango... – disse Rukia segurando na mão de Ichigo que acariciava seu rosto.  
- Eu trouxe o café da manhã para nós! Lave o rosto e volte para nós comermos está bem? – disse ele começando a arrumar as coisas em uma mesinha que havia no quarto.

Rukia não podia acreditar... Ela estava mesmo acordada? Ou será que ela estava sonhando? Ter Ichigo ali, ao lado dela era como um bálsamo para as dores de seu coração... Mas não iria deixar esse pensamento lhe abalar... Ainda tinha seis dias para aproveitar antes de ir embora... Tinha que fazer de tudo, desde as coisas mais banais as mais loucas! Afinal, depois desses dias ela nunca mais veria Ichigo e quem sabe também, jamais iria amar alguém como ela o amava...

Foi caminhando para o banheiro e antes de entrar no mesmo, abraçou Ichigo fortemente por trás, encostando sua cabeça nas costas dele.

Ichigo ao sentir esse toque, apenas segurou nas mãos de Rukia e virou-se de frente para ela sentando-se na cadeira que estava ao lado dele.

- O que foi baixinha? Por que está tão deprimida? – perguntou Ichigo olhando nos olhos dela.

Ela não sabia o que dizer... Mesmo se esforçando tanto para esconder aquele sentimento de Ichigo ele conseguiu perceber... Mas não diria nada ainda! Não podia... Senão tudo o que ela estava planejando fazer iria por água abaixo.

- Está tudo bem moranguinho... Eu só estou um pouco cansada... Afinal ontem você estava com um fogo... – disse Rukia sorrindo maliciosa.

- Bem acho que não era só eu... – disse Ichigo acariciando as costas de Rukia enquanto mordiscava de leve os lábios dela.  
- É verdade... Agora eu vou lavar o meu rosto rapidinho ok? – disse Rukia se afastando dos braços de Ichigo e foi saltitando para o banheiro.

Ichigo continuou arrumando os preparativos para o café da manhã e pensando:

- "Essa baixinha está me escondendo algo... Mas eu não vou perguntar nada... Vou deixar ela me contar quando tiver vontade." – concluindo assim seus pensamentos, Ichigo terminou de arrumar as coisas na mesa.

Do lado de fora do quarto...

-Hum... O Ichigo está falando com alguém dentro do quarto... Mas a Nee-san não está... Será que ele... – Kon ficou pálido com o pensamento que lhe veio à mente. – Ele está traindo a Nee-san! – disse o bichinho de pelúcia correndo de um lado para o outro.

E agora? O que ele faria? Ele tinha que descobrir quem era a mulher que estava com Ichigo e saber como ela chegou até esse fim de mundo... Era o que pensava o pequeno leão. Mas para isso ele teria que traçar uma estratégia... Afinal ele não podia meter o pé na porta e derrubá-la (ele nem tinha forças para isso).

- Já sei! Vou fazer como nos filmes daquele americano bonzão... Missão Impossível... Hehehe! – dizia Kon com fogo saindo de seus olhos.  
- Hum... O que você esta fazendo na porta do Ichigo Kon? E por que está saindo fogo dos seus olhos? – disse Chad atrás de Kon, que ao ouvir a voz do mesmo, arrepiou até o último pelo de sua nova pelúcia.  
- Aaahh! Vai pra lá seu demônio assustador! – dizia Kon em posição de luta.

Apenas uma gota surgiu na cabeça de Chad e ele continuou...

- O que você pretendia na porta do Ichigo? Quer levar uma surra e ter o seu novo corpo arrebentado? – dizia ele tranquilamente.  
- O único que arrebenta com meu corpo aqui nessa casa é você Chad! – disse Kon apontando uma das patinhas para o homem a sua frente.

- Hum... Acho que isso não vai soar bem para os leitores... Eles podem obviamente duvidar de nossa masculinidade... – disse Chad olhando para a porta de Ichigo. – Vamos eu não vou deixar você incomodar o Ichigo... Como a Rukia não está aqui por esses dias ele anda muito cabisbaixo, e com certeza ele vai trucidar você se for incomodá-lo. – concluiu Chad levando Kon igual quando seguramos gato para carrega-los.  
- Você não entende Chad... – dizia o bichinho com lágrimas nos olhos. – O Ichigo pode estar traindo a Nee-san... – finalmente disse o leãozinho.  
- Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso? – perguntou Chad encarando Kon.  
- Eu ouvi vozes no quarto dele... E tinha uma voz de mulher lá dentro... E como esses malditos quartos tem esses abafadores de som, não pude discernir quem era... Mas tenho certeza de que não era a Nee-san... Se fosse ela, certamente ela já teria aparecido para nos dizer que está tudo bem... – disse Kon com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.  
- Hum... Isso é verdade... Mas acho que isso é um problemas dos dois não é mesmo? – disse Chad caminhando para a cozinha.  
- Não! Não é não! A minha Nee-san não pode ser enganada por essa mexerica chupada! – dizia Kon revoltado.  
- E o que você pretende fazer? – perguntou Chad curioso.  
- Eu teria que fazer como naquele filme daquele americano bonzão lá do Missão Impossível... Preciso de uma corda, alguém para segurar a corda, e um óculos escuro! – disse Kon, convencido de suas palavras.  
- Para que vai servir o óculos escuro? – perguntou Chad.  
- Há óculos é só para me dar mais estilo do que eu já tenho! – disse Kon fazendo pose de Nice Guy!  
- Hum... E quem vai segurar a corda para você? – perguntou Chad já entrando na onda também.  
- Hum... Isso eu não sei... – até que o bicho de pelúcia olha para Chad e diz – Você! Você vai me ajudar! Isso vai ser para você pagar pelo o que você fez comigo esses dias! – disse o bichinho com ar vitorioso.  
- Por mim tudo bem... – disse Chad.

- Ótimo! Então vamos lá! – disse Kon sentindo a adrenalina correr pelas suas veias.

Enquanto Kon e Chad estavam que nem macacos no telhado da chácara, Hanatarou tomava conta da cozinha!

- Aqueles dois sumiram... Agora eu tenho que tomar conta da cozinha sozinho... Que droga isso aqui está pior do que trabalhar na Soul Society. – disse Hanatarou suspirando.

Enquanto Hanatarou reclamava, Inoue e Ishida acabavam de sair da piscina...

- Será que a Kuchiki-san vai demorar para voltar? Estou com saudades dela... – disse Inoue enxugando os cabelos com uma toalha.  
- Não sei... Mas deve ter acontecido algo muito ruim na Soul Society para ela ter ido embora as pressas não acha? – disse Ishida também se enxugando.  
- É verdade... – respondeu Inoue pensativa. (ai meu Deus é o fim do mundo...).

Ishida vendo que acabou deixando Inoue preocupada abraça-a por trás e dá um delicado beijo em sua bochecha.

- Não se preocupe está bem? A Kuchiki-san sabe se virar com certeza! Nada do que aconteça na Soul Society irá abala-la! – disse Ishida abraçando com um pouco mais de força sua namorada.

- É... A Kuchiki-san não vai desistir por nada... – disse Inoue virando-se de frente para Ishida e beijando-o intensamente.

Após se separarem do beijo, trocaram olhares profundos até que Inoue perguntou:

- O que acha de ficarmos naquele quartinho da nossa primeira vez novamente? – perguntou de maneira maliciosa.  
- Parece uma ótima ideia! – disse Ishida carregando Inoue e levando-a para aquele lugar que lhes era tão importante.

No quarto de Ichigo...

- Nossa... O Hanatarou cozinha muito bem não é Ichigo? – perguntou Rukia comendo um dos sanduiches que ele havia preparado.  
- É... – disse Ichigo olhando para Rukia com uma expressão séria no rosto.  
- O que foi Ichigo? Você está tão sério? – perguntou Rukia assustada.  
- Você está me escondendo alguma coisa não é? E não adianta dizer que não, por que eu te conheço e sei quando você esta escondendo algo! – disse Ichigo convicto.

Rukia não sabia o que fazer... Não podia dizer o que havia acontecido na Soul Society, por que senão sua volta seria adiantada, e tudo o que ela menos queria era voltar para lá... Mas... Ichigo sabia como ela era, e ela não conseguia esconder nada dele... Ele parecia ler a sua mente. O que fazer... Até que resolveu...

- Ichigo... A minha família decidiu que eu devo sair de Karakura e voltar para a Soul Society... Eu não poderei voltar mais para cá... – disse ela com a cabeça baixa.  
- Mas... Por que isso? E por quanto tempo você não vai mais poder voltar para cá? – perguntou Ichigo confuso.  
- Minha família acha que eu estou sujando a imagem da família me envolvendo com você que é um humano... Sem contar que eles julgam que o sangue nobre dos Kuchiki não pode ser manchado, sendo misturado com outro sangue... Como o sangue dos Kurosaki... – deu uma pausa, respirou profundamente e prosseguiu... – e quanto ao tempo que eu ficaria sem vir para cá... Bem seria para sempre... Eu nunca mais seria enviada para a cidade de Karakura, nem suas proximidades... Ou seja... Nós nunca mais vamos nos ver... – disse Rukia deixando uma lágrima pesada rolar por seu rosto alvo.

Ichigo estava perplexo... Mesmo ele sendo um shinigami que ajudou a Soul Society várias vezes, ele não era reconhecido por muitas famílias nobres ali dentro... E nunca mais poder ver a Rukia? Isso não era demais? Por que fazer isso? Eles se amavam tanto...

- Eu não vou permitir que isso aconteça... – disse Ichigo sussurrando.  
- Ichigo... Se eu for contra a decisão da minha família eu posso até perder meus poderes de shinigami... E não haveria vergonha maior para mim, ter que voltar a vida que eu vivia antes, como um espirito qualquer... Minha honra está em ser shinigami, e não ser parte da família Kuchiki... Apesar de meu irmão Byakuya me dar tudo o que eu preciso, não sinto a menor vontade de ser considera dessa família... Uma família que só pisa nos meus sentimentos e nas minhas decisões... – dizia Rukia com a voz embargada.

Agora sim Ichigo não sabia o que fazer... Rukia disse com todas as letras que, nada que ele fizesse iria mudar o destino dela e que ele teria que aceitar...

- E como ficam os meus sentimentos? – perguntou ele de cabeça baixa. – por acaso eu sou tão sem valor assim que os meus sentimentos não contam? – disse ele com os punhos fechados sobre as pernas.

Rukia simplesmente não sabia o que dizer... Realmente ninguém pensou nos sentimentos dele... Nem ela mesma...

Ficou apenas pensando em como sua vida seria horrível se ela deixasse de ser shinigami e não pensou no coração de Ichigo... Só pensou que ele quebraria tudo na Soul Society por causa disso... Mas mesmo assim... Não pensou em como ficaria o seu coração.

- Eu sempre soube... – continuou ele... – eu sempre soube que não aceitariam o meu relacionamento com você... Mas eu nunca imaginei que eles iriam tão longe para me derrubar... Eu nunca imaginei que eles iriam me separar de você desse jeito... Para nunca mais te ver... – Ichigo falava isso da maneira mais triste e cheia de pesar que Rukia já tinha visto vindo dele.  
- Ichigo... Eu quero... Lutar por nós... Me diga o que eu posso fazer? Eu não quero me separar de você... Nunca Ichigo... Quero viver ao seu lado sempre... – Rukia dizia isso com um nó tão grande em sua garganta que parecia que ela iria explodir.

Então de repente Ichigo ficou de pé e abraçou Rukia de uma forma muito firme e apaixonada.

- Era só isso que eu queria ouvir minha querida... – disse Ichigo colocando um beijo apaixonado nos lábios macios de Rukia.

Ela só podia retribuir... Seu coração estava acelerado demais para conseguir dizer alguma coisa ou separar-se de Ichigo.

Após o beijo apaixonado, Ichigo olhou nos olhos de Rukia que agora chorava de emoção por estar junto de Ichigo.

- Rukia minha querida, eu te prometo que nunca irei te abandonar, jamais te farei sofrer e para sempre irei te amar. – disse Ichigo segurando o rosto de Rukia entre as mãos.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras da boca de Ichigo, Rukia chorou ainda mais, somente conseguindo abraçar Ichigo e dizer "eu te amo", tornando a beijá-lo de forma amorosa e calorosa...

No telhado...

- Começa a me descer devagar Chad! – dizia Kon amarrado a uma corda na direção do quarto de Ichigo.  
- Está bem... – disse Chad começando a descer Kon.  
- Isso assim mesmo... Devagar... Devagar... Devagaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrr... – berrou Kon caindo de uma altura de quase 6 metros no meio de várias roseiras.  
- Hum? – disse Chad tranquilamente brincando com um gatinho que aparecera no local...

De volta ao quarto...

Ichigo e Rukia estavam começando a fazer caricias mais ousadas um no outro. Suas mãos procuravam todas as curvas existentes um no outro, e buscavam tocar os lugares que eles sabiam que fazia o outro enlouquecer.

- Rukia... – dizia Ichigo com a voz abafada... – eu não quero apenas sentir prazer hoje... Eu quero que você também sinta prazer... – disse ele com um olhar cheio de desejo.

E terminando de dizer isso, ele a carregou nos braços e colocou-a delicadamente na cama. Ficou sobre ela e começou a beijá-la delicadamente, e sempre em cada parte que sensível do corpo dela.

Ele foi descendo pelo pescoço, parou alguns minutos sugando delicadamente os seios dela, fazendo com que ela se arqueasse em cima da cama... Desceu mais, beijando o ventre dela, que vibrava a cada toque dos lábios dele... E indo dessa forma, sem pensar duas vezes, desceu mais ainda e pôs-se a beijar delicadamente o sexo dela, arrancando suspiros de prazer e vergonha. E quanto mais ela gemia e suspirava, mais ele beijava e passava a língua naquele lugar que era o lar de todas as suas fantasias.

Rukia não sabia o que estava sentindo... Nunca que ela havia feito algo do tipo... Ela sentia um pouco de vergonha, mas ao mesmo tempo, estava adorando ser possuída por Ichigo daquela maneira. Seu prazer era tanto, que ela tinha pequenas formas de convulsão, se contorcendo e ficando com a respiração ofegante...

Ichigo vendo que ela estava totalmente cheia daquele prazer, sem esperar mais, penetrou Rukia profundamente, o que arrancou dela um gemido alto, que ecoou pelo quarto.

Seus movimentos eram rápidos e profundos, Rukia arranhava os braços e costa de Ichigo, na ânsia de sentir mais e mais prazer.

- Você gosta quando eu faço assim não é? – perguntava Ichigo aos sussurros no ouvido de Rukia de forma extremamente sexy.  
- Sim... Eu gosto sim... – dizia Rukia beijando Ichigo em seguida de forma selvagem... E em um movimento rápido ela ficou por cima dele!

Começou a beijar o tórax dele, a passar a língua por dentro das orelhas de Ichigo, e também segurou as duas mãos dele na altura da cabeça e disse:

- Agora você vai ficar sem me tocar... – dizia ela beijando o pescoço dele.

Ichigo parecia não acreditar... Aquela Rukia estava deixando-o louco na cama... A vontade de tocá-la fazia com que ele sentisse mais desejo ainda... E ela estava provocando-o, ao segurar as mãos dele daquela maneira.

Agora era Ichigo quem gemia alto... Ele estava para explodir de tanto prazer... Rukia rebolava de maneira forte e sexy em cima do membro de Ichigo que já estava quase chegando ao orgasmo.

- Rukia... – sussurrou Ichigo ofegante... – Você esta quase lá? – perguntou ele soltando-se das mãos de Rukia.  
- Sim... Falta pouco... – dizia ela de maneira delicada mais sensual.  
- Ótimo! Agora é a minha vez de comandar aqui! – disse ele com um sorriso malicioso colocando Rukia sentada sobre ele, podendo assim penetrá-la mais profundamente.

Ela o enlaçou com as pernas e o abraçou com mais força e enquanto isso, ele beijava, e lambia delicadamente os pequenos seios de Rukia, fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse e desse pequenas mordidas nos ombros dele.

Eles estavam entregues, selvagens, e queriam mais que tudo satisfazer um ao outro... Até que Rukia começou a gemer de uma forma diferente e a apertar Ichigo entre suas coxas, e tudo indicava que ela estava tendo um orgasmo!

E vendo isso, Ichigo segurou-a pelos ombros e meteu seu membro com mais intensidade e velocidade até alcançar também o desejado ápice.

Depois de ter terminado com todo esse espetáculo, os dois, estavam cansados, suados, e com sono... Em pleno dia, os dois dormiram abraçados, mesmo com o suor, afinal, eles queriam ter certeza de que não iriam ser separados.

No meio de algumas roseiras...

- Eu não devia ter acreditado no Chad... Agora vou precisar ser remendado... E minha nova pelúcia ficou um rasgado só... – dizia Kon saindo do meio das roseiras, tentando retirar de seu corpo de bichinho de pelúcia vários espinhos...

* * *

Bem gente termina aqui mais um capitulo! Espero que vocês gostem! Um beijão... ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**UM VERÃO NA CHÁCARA**

Pouco tempo depois Ichigo acorda e fica observando Rukia deitada em sua cama... Parecia tão tranquila agora que ela havia dito a ele a verdade... A verdade... O que ele faria para ficar com Rukia agora sabendo disso? Tinha que arrumar uma saída para ficar com seu amor!  
A verdade é que a Soul Society é um lugar mais difícil de viver do que na própria terra... Lá era para ser um bom lugar para as almas descansarem, mas a realidade era outra... Lá as almas pareciam mendigos se não vivessem na parte rica da Soul Society! Havia uma desigualdade social muito grande, e humilhar as pessoas era constante!  
Mas infelizmente ninguém faz nada, e nem Ichigo nem Rukia poderiam fazer alguma coisa. Afinal eles não eram nada na Soul Society... Bem, pelo ao menos ele não era nada lá... Rukia ainda era uma Kuchiki... Pertencia a uma das famílias mais nobres da Soul Society então ela ainda era alguma coisa... Mas... Mesmo assim, mesmo ela sendo da família que era ela não tinha autoridade nenhuma!  
Mas ele tinha que esquecer as outras pessoas e pensar em um modo de resolver o seu problema!

* * *

Na cozinha...

Ishida ajudava Hanatarou na cozinha, enquanto Inoue arrumava a mesa! Já estavam se preparando para almoçar!  
- Será que o Kurosaki-kun está bem? Ele não aparece fora do quarto desde cedo não é? – disse Inoue um pouco preocupada.  
- Não sei... Talvez ele só queira ficar sozinho... Ele ficou muito triste quando a Rukia foi pra Soul Society... Acho que ele quer se acalmar! – disse Ishida.  
- De qualquer forma eu vou levar o almoço dele... Espero que ele não me bata por causa disso! – disse Hanatarou levando uma bandeja com comida para o quarto de Ichigo.  
- Quer ajuda? – perguntou Chad aparecendo na porta da cozinha.  
- Não, não precisa Chad... – disse Hanatarou indo na direção desejada.  
- "Eu tenho certeza de que senti a reiatsu da Kuchiki-san bem fraca ontem à noite... Tenho que conferir!" – pensou Hanatarou chegando à frente do quarto de Ichigo e começou a bater na porta com os pés.

- Kurosaki... Eu vim aqui trazer o almoço para você... E para a Kuchiki-san... – disse Hanatarou de cabeça baixa olhando para o chão.

Ichigo ficou de olhos arregalados ao ver que Hanatarou percebeu a reiatsu de Rukia mesmo ela tendo escondido.

- Espere só um pouco! – disse Ichigo entrando no quarto e cobrindo Rukia com as cobertas da cama. – Agora pode entrar! – disse ele abrindo espaço para Hanatarou passar.  
- Como ela está? – perguntou Hanatarou deixando a bandeja de comida em cima da mesa que havia no quarto.  
- Está bem... Mas está um pouco triste e abalada... – disse Ichigo soltando um perceptível suspiro.  
- A Soul Society é muito rígida não é mesmo? Por mais que você se esforce e faça todo o seu serviço, você sempre será cobrado... Por mais que você faça tudo certo, eles nunca vão te elogiar... Mas se você fizer alguma coisa errada, mesmo que não seja por querer, ele vão lembrar eternamente. – disse Hanatarou com um sorriso amarelo.  
- O único erro que eu vi a Rukia cometer foi ter aceitado o meu amor... – disse Ichigo olhando com carinho para Rukia.  
- E o que você pretende fazer Kurosaki-san? – perguntou Hanatarou curioso.  
- Eu ainda não sei... Só quero que você avise aos outros que a Rukia já está aqui e que está bem... E que se possível, eles me ajudem a tornar essa semana maravilhosa para ela... Por que é só esse tempo que ela vai ter para ficar aqui... – disse Ichigo segurando no ombro de Hanatarou.  
- Somente uma semana? – perguntou Hanatarou com os olhos assustados.  
- Sim... Depois eu explico tudo... Agora por favor, deixe-nos a sós está bem? – disse Ichigo tranquilamente, e isso assustou Hanatarou, afinal Ichigo não agia assim...  
- Está bem... – disse Hanatarou saindo do quarto e voltando para a cozinha.

* * *

Novamente no telhado...

- Por isso que dizem: Quer uma coisa bem feita? Faça você mesmo! – dizia Kon amarrando uma corda em um pedaço de madeira que havia no telhado.

- Pronto! Agora que já está amarrado, eu vou começar a fazer o rapel... – disse ele jogando a corda para baixo e começou a descer por ela.  
- O truque é ir descendo devagar e dando pequenos saltos! Muito bem... Devagar... Devagar... Pulinho... Devagar... Pulinhooooooooooooooooooooo! – berrou Kon caindo novamente entre as roseiras, ainda amarrado a corda... O pedaço de madeira que estava no telhado estava podre...

* * *

Hanatarou fez o que Ichigo havia lhe pedido e avisou a todos da presença de Rukia na casa! Avisou também da curta estádia da garota por lá e começou a bolar junto com eles uma festa para ela... Todos estavam curiosos para saber o motivo pelo o qual ela iria embora, mas contentaram-se em esperar Ichigo lhes falar mais tarde.  
Separaram os deveres... Ishida e Inoue ficaram com o dever de decorar a casa... E como sabiam dos gostos de Rukia, enfeitariam a casa com vários coelhos!  
Hanatarou e Chad ficaram responsáveis pela comida, (como sempre) e iriam preparar uma comida típica da Soul Society que Rukia adorava.  
E Kon... Bem o Kon, estava dando o jeito dele de se remendar... Pois a essa altura, esqueceram-se de avisar a ele sobre a presença de Rukia.

* * *

No quarto...

Logo depois que Hanatarou saiu do quarto Rukia acordou e comeu junto com Ichigo, e ele a avisou de que todos já sabiam de sua presença por lá!  
- Mas Ichigo... Eu pedi para você não falar que eu estava aqui senão eu não iria ter tempo para ficar com você... Sempre tem alguém querendo alguma coisa comigo... – disse ela fazendo beicinho.  
- Não se preocupe... Ninguém vai tirar você de perto de mim está bem? Eu juro! – disse Ichigo olhando nos olhos de Rukia de uma forma tão forte que o coração dela bateu acelerado.  
- Está bem... – disse ela sorrindo.  
- Ótimo... Agora coloque uma roupa para nós descermos! Estão fazendo uma festa para você lá embaixo! – disse Ichigo também com um sorriso.  
- Tudo bem... Mas eu só desço depois que você me beijar! – disse Rukia com um sorriso malicioso.

- Só beijar é? – perguntou Ichigo fechando a porta do quarto com a chave e voltando para abraçar Rukia.

- Por quê? Você quer fazer alguma coisa além de me beijar? – perguntou Rukia ficando de joelhos na cama.  
- Se você deixar eu quero fazer isso... – disse Ichigo aproximando-se do ouvido de Rukia e sussurrando alguma coisa, que deixou a shinigami ruborizada.  
- Ichigo... Você tem cada ideia... – disse ela enlaçando o mesmo em seus braços.  
- Somente o melhor para você minha querida! – disse ele colando seus lábios nos de Rukia de forma intensa e cheia de desejo! Deixando-a arrepiada e totalmente entregue a mais uma hora de prazeres maravilhosos.

* * *

A tarde chegou tranquila e logo em seguida trouxe com ela a noite glamurosa, toda enfeitada de estrelas e com a lua sendo seu principal acessório.  
Todos estavam na sala ouvindo as reclamações de Kon por ter sido o último a saber que Rukia já tinha voltado...  
Rukia estava feliz ao ver a casa toda enfeitada com coelhinhos de todos os formatos e cores, e de ver também que Hanatarou havia preparado a comida que ela mais gostava, e que todos acabaram gostando também!  
Montaram um karaokê e bebiam saquê enquanto cantavam... Depois de algumas horas estavam bêbados!  
Inoue e Ishida riam feito bobos... Kon dançava em cima de uma mesa feito um maluco, enquanto Chad parecia muito sóbrio mesmo tendo tomado muitas garrafas de saquê sozinho. Hanatarou nem se fala... Este estava já apenas de roupas íntimas enquanto cantava no karaokê...  
Ichigo e Rukia apenas observavam as loucuras de seus amigos, um pouco bêbados também... Mas com certeza estavam mais sóbrios do que os outros presentes ali...  
- Vamos para o quarto? – perguntou Ichigo meio zonzo.  
- Sim, vamos... – disse Rukia apoiando-se no braço esquerdo de Ichigo.  
Aos troncos e barrancos eles chegam ao quarto...  
Ichigo entrou primeiro, seguido de Rukia que fechou a porta atrás de si e ficou encostada nela olhando para Ichigo.

- Você não vem deitar não? – disse Ichigo meio cambaleando.  
- Estou esperando você vir me buscar... – disse Rukia sorrindo, acho que mais por causa da bebida do que outra coisa.  
- Hum... Está bem então... Eu vou ai... – disse Ichigo caminhando com dificuldade em direção a Rukia.  
Parecia até que o caminho que levava até ela, era enorme... Ele tropeçava nos próprios pés e caía levantando em seguida... Era uma situação engraçada de se ver.  
Até que ele conseguiu chegar até ela... Encostando-se nela de forma pesada e firme, por causa da bebida.  
- Ai Ichigo... Você tá me amassando! – reclamou Rukia empurrando Ichigo de leve.  
- Shhii... – disse Ichigo fechando os lábios de Rukia com um beijo profundo e intenso.  
Rukia não conseguia resistir... Apesar de ser uma shinigami de nível alto, e ser forte, ela não conseguia resistir quando Ichigo a segurava ou a beijava com autoridade... Ela não acreditava naquilo, mas, ela gostava de ser submissa a ele naqueles momentos, o deixando fazer o que quisesse com ela.  
Ichigo passava as mãos pelo delicado corpo de Rukia com força, deixando avermelhada a pele branca. Parecia até que ele não queria vê-la fugir! Como se ela fosse fazer isso... Fugir de seus braços!  
Sem pensar duas vezes ele a carregou em seu colo, segurando-a com as mãos espalmadas em suas nádegas, e ela naquele momento parecia ser tão leve como uma pluma! E ao mesmo tempo em que ele fazia isso, ele beijava o colo desnudo dela, pois o vestido de alças finas já estava quase saindo do corpo de Rukia de tanto que Ichigo lhe acariciava.  
Suas respirações eram aceleradas e descompassas... Estavam perdidos neles mesmos, e seus corpos ansiavam por aqueles toques violentos e firmes.  
Rukia arrancou a blusa de Ichigo, e puderam-se ouvir claramente os botões da mesma caindo pelo chão do quarto... Ele então revidou rasgando as alças do delicado vestido e puxando-o com força para tirá-lo do corpo de Rukia, deixando-a apenas de calcinha.

Olhou por alguns segundos aquele corpo magro que possuía a beleza que atraía todos os seus instintos, e pôs-se a beijar vorazmente cada parte do mesmo. Dava pequenas mordidas no corpo dela, e esta não reclamava por que estava gostando de verdade...  
Então tomada pelo vigor do momento, e pelo calor da embriagues ela arrancou a bermuda e a roupa intima dele e sem cerimônias colocou o membro dele, dentro de sua boca, deixando Ichigo boquiaberto de ver que Rukia estava realmente entusiasmada... E também é lógico ficou completamente excitado. Sentir a boca quente e úmida de Rukia nessa área que é tão sensível o deixou louco! Afastou-a de seu membro e jogou-a na cama arrancando com os dentes a pequena calcinha que ela vestia... A cada dia ele podia perceber a evolução que os dois haviam feito na cama... Agora eram mais cúmplices e confiavam mais nos atos um do outro, conseguindo assim dar e sentir muito prazer.  
Ichigo a olhava com um desejo incrível nos olhos... Depois de ter arrancando dela suas roupas e inclusive a sua calcinha, ela se sentia mais dele do que nunca... E com esse sentimento ela disse:  
- Ichigo... – sua voz era ofegante – Me possua como se essa fosse à última vez... Eu quero ser sua da maneira mais intensa possível! – disse ela com uma das mãos na nuca dele.  
- É tudo o que eu mais quero... – sussurrou ele de maneira grave no ouvido dela, causando vários arrepios na mesma.  
E sem esperar mais, ele joga o peso de seu corpo sobre ela e coloca seu membro rígido dentro dela com força! E ao acontecer isso, ela geme de maneira intensa e enterra suas unhas nas costas dele, arrancando dele um grito de prazer e dor!  
Suas respirações eram ofegantes e seus corpos já estavam suados, mais eles não queriam parar por nada nesse mundo. Queriam apenas satisfazer seus instintos mais intensos e selvagens.  
Até que depois de várias posições e de vários gemidos, os dois chegaram ao clímax intenso daquele ato! Separando-se em seguida cansados e com sono... Muito sono... Pois dormiram assim que deitaram um ao lado do outro com sorrisos bobos no rosto.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, parecia que um furacão havia passado pela chácara... Coisas espalhadas pelo chão, roupas pra todo o lado... E no meio de tudo isso, Ishida, Inoue, Chad, Hanatarou e Kon! Parece que a noite deles também foi bem divertida, mais eles não se lembravam de nada... E Inoue não sabia o porquê, mais seus seios estavam doloridos...  
Mas uma coisa todos sentiam... Dor de cabeça... Muita dor de cabeça... E Hanatarou ficou com mais dor de cabeça ainda ao ficar com a tarefa de limpar tudo tirando a sorte no palitinho, enquanto que os outros foram para seus quarto continuar dormindo...

Rukia acordou... Estava dolorida... Parecia que havia lutado com vários Hollows durante toda a noite, mas não era isso que os flashs em sua cabeça revelavam... Eles revelavam uma noite intensa e forte de amor! Algo que ela nunca se imaginou fazendo... Viu que seu corpo estava cheio de marcas das mãos de Ichigo, e ao olhar para ele viu que havia deixado varias marcas de unha nele também.  
Resolveu ir ao banheiro e ao chegar lá se assustou mais ainda... Seu pescoço estava cheio de marcas redondas, ao que indica Ichigo ao invés de beijar seu pescoço, havia chupado com força todo ele, como se fosse um vampiro sedento por sangue!  
Mas mesmo estando esse poço de hematomas, arranhões e chupadas ela não se sentia mal... Pelo contrário... Nunca havia acordado tão bem na vida! E decidiu com mais forças ainda que não desistiria desse amor nunca! Apenas, no momento, iria usar uma blusa de mangas compridas e gola alta...

* * *

Os dias passaram depressa... Logo já era véspera da partida de Rukia para a Soul Society!  
O dia amanheceu preguiçoso, parecia que estava triste e não queria se levantar...  
Ichigo já estava acordado com Rukia em seus braços vestindo apenas uma blusa dele... Ele a segurava com um carinho tão grande entre os braços que ela não sentia vontade de acordar! Parecia que aqueles braços era o seu refúgio, e que se saísse dali, seus dias estavam contados!  
Ele olhava para fora da janela que naquele instante mostrava o sol nascendo bem delicado, mas ao mesmo tempo, forte e presente.  
- "Rukia... Eu ainda não sei o que fazer para livrar o nosso amor desse destino, tão trágico..." – pensava Ichigo tristemente.  
Rukia parece ter percebido o que Ichigo estava sentindo e acordou lentamente já olhando na direção dos olhos castanhos dele... Por um leve momento pode perceber que aqueles olhos estavam marejados, mas assim que ele percebeu que ela o olhava, passou a mão nos olhos para tirar qualquer evidencia de lágrimas que pudessem existir lá...  
- Bom dia... – disse ele tocando levemente aqueles pequenos lábios, e sorrindo.  
- Bom dia... No que você estava pensando? – perguntou ela com um olhar meio entristecido.  
- Nada... Só estava pensando em... Como você dorme hein! – mentiu ele tentando mostrar seu melhor e mais falso sorriso.  
- Ora você queria o que? Você não me deixou dormir praticamente a noite inteira! – disse Rukia mordendo o queixo de Ichigo.  
- Ai... Mas em nenhuma das vezes você pediu para que eu parasse... Eu só ouvia alguém dizer assim: Ai Ichigo eu quero mais! – dizia ele imitando a voz de Rukia de uma maneira muito engraçada e fazendo várias caretas.  
- Ora seu ¬¬۵... Toma isso! – Rukia deu uma travesseirada em Ichigo, com o rosto muito vermelho por causa do que ele disse.  
- Há é? É guerra né? Então toma também! – disse Ichigo acertando Rukia com dois travesseiros na mão.

Pareciam duas crianças, e realmente é o que eles gostariam de voltar a ser, pois ai pelo ao menos não teriam que arcar com tantos problemas para resolverem.  
Depois da guerra de travesseiros, eles desceram e foram tomar café da manhã com os outros.  
Ao chegar lá, os rostos tristes de todos, foram voltados para aquela pequena mulher... Seu coração chegou a bater pesado, pois ela sabia que aquela tristeza era por causa de sua partida...  
- Bom-dia pessoal! – disse ela tentando passar alegria para os outros.  
- Bom-dia... – disseram com a voz arrastada.  
- Por que essas vozes de enterro? – perguntou Ichigo abraçando Rukia pela cintura.  
- Hum... Desculpe-nos Kuchiki-san... É que não conseguimos evitar a tristeza ao saber que não nos veremos mais... – disse Inoue olhando para baixo, expressando o que todos sentiam naquele momento.  
- Oe... Pessoal... Não podemos fazer isso... Vamos dar hoje o dia mais feliz que a minha baixinha poderia ter ok? Por isso não quero ver nada de rostos tristes hoje! – disse Ichigo de forma convincente, mas no fundo ele também tentava se convencer de tudo o que ele acabará de falar...  
- Ok! – disseram em uníssono.  
Então, depois do café da manhã, todos foram para a piscina! Nadaram bastante, jogaram bola dentro da água, fizeram guerra de casais, entre Inoue e Rukia, nos pescoços de Ichigo e Ishida, sendo que Inoue de vez em quando era jogada dentro da água por Rukia, resultando assim, em quase 20 vitórias para o lado de Rukia. XD.  
Kon se distraiu por um momento e caiu dentro da piscina, e ficou ensopado, tendo que ficar várias horas no sol, para poder secar sua pelúcia e seu enchimento.  
Hanatarou, com a ajuda de Chad, fazia um almoço bem caprichado, e dessa vez ele obrigou Chad a ajudá-lo ao invés de ficar só comendo como das outras vezes! Usando a desculpa de que ele tinha que ajudar para agradar Rukia.  
Quando o almoço finalmente aprontou, todos os que estavam na piscina foram tomar banhos rápidos e quentes para comerem em paz... Bem... Em paz é só um termo amigável...

Quando todos estavam à mesa, e viram a quantidade de comida que Hanatarou havia preparado e todas pareciam tão saborosas que parecendo monstros famintos avançaram sobre as mesmas, brigando entre si para escolher os melhores pedaços e quem comia mais! Apenas Ishida, parecia ser o mais educado deles e comia tranquilamente... Inoue fazia suas misturas malucas depois de tanto tempo na chácara... Nunca mais havia misturado manteiga de amendoim com feijão e Danoninho...  
Rukia estava disputando com Ichigo para ver quem comia mais rápido, mais coisas ao mesmo tempo.  
Até que derrepente... Rukia olhou em volta... Todos os seus melhores amigos estavam ali... Menos Renji que estava na Soul Society... Mas seus melhores e verdadeiros amigos estavam ali, ao lado dela naquele momento, comendo feito um bando de animais e sorrindo uns para os outros com verdadeiro carinho.  
Sentiu um aperto forte em seu peito por saber quem em pouco tempo não poderia mais compartilhar momentos agradáveis como esses com eles nunca mais... Sentiu também um aperto mais forte ainda ao olhar para Ichigo e ver que ele a olhava com o mesmo olhar... Um olhar de quem estava perdendo algo valiosíssimo... Queria evitar que as lágrimas rolassem... Queria evitar que o coração apertasse a ponto de deixá-la sem ar... Queria poder ser uma pessoa normal e não uma shinigami para poder viver ao lado de quem ela mais amava que era Ichigo...  
Mesmo no meio do caos que estava aquele almoço, Ichigo podia sentir no ar a tristeza que os envolvia... Pareciam tão unidos e agora por ironia do destino seriam separados... Como queria poder ser considerado um shinigami de verdade e não apenas um substituto... Como queria se necessário morrer, para assim ir junto com Rukia em forma de espírito para a Soul Society e lá viver ao lado dela como gostaria... Não queria que ela fosse de mais ninguém que não fosse ele... Ficava possesso só de pensar que outro homem poderia tocar aquele corpo frágil e tirar a pureza que ele tanto adorava nela.

Então depois de passado o almoço, todos foram para o lado de fora da casa e ficaram em um chapéu de palha que havia no local... Conversavam animadamente, sempre se esforçando para não passar suas tristezas para Rukia... Queriam que ela levasse deles toda a energia positiva que eles carregavam, para que assim, ela não esquecesse deles em momento algum e tivesse motivos para sorrir... E pensando nisso, Kon vestiu-se de dançarina havaiana e começou a dançar de uma forma muito engraçada ao som de um violão o qual era Chad quem tocava... E assim vagarosamente a noite chegou... Trazendo consigo um manto negro e triste, com milhares de pequenos pontos brilhantes...  
Cada um tomou o rumo de seus quartos, menos Ichigo e Rukia que andavam no meio da escuridão entre as árvores com alguns travesseiros e lençóis...  
- Para onde estamos indo Ichigo? – perguntava Rukia curiosa com os olhos vendados.  
- Você logo vai ver... – disse Ichigo segurando firme, mas carinhosamente a mão dela.  
De repente Rukia sentiu uma leve brisa tocar em seu rosto... E nesse momento Ichigo tirou a venda dela depois de ter subido algumas escadas...  
Quando ela abriu os olhos, seu coração quase parou... O lugar que Ichigo havia escolhido era lindo... Tinha um vasto campo de flores silvestres maravilhosas, e a luz da lua cheia tornava o campo mais lindo do que ele já era... Seus olhos se inundaram de lágrimas de alegria...  
- Ichigo... – ela fazia pausas para respirar fundo - Obrigada por ser essa pessoa tão maravilhosa... E por me mostrar o que é o verdadeiro amor... Eu te amo... – disse finalmente entre pequenos soluços.  
- Calma... Shh... Não chore... – disse Ichigo abraçando Rukia e deixando cair uma lágrima e em seguida dizendo: - Você trouxe a luva como eu te pedi? – disse ele referindo-se a luva que arrancava o espírito dele de seu corpo.  
- Sim eu trouxe... Para que você a quer? – perguntou Rukia segurando a luva em uma das mãos...  
- Eu quero que você me transforme em espírito agora... – disse ele colocando a luva na mão dela.

- Mas... – ia dizendo Rukia, mas foi impedida por Ichigo.  
- Apenas faça, por favor... – disse Ichigo de uma forma tão carinhosa que Rukia não ousou dizer não.  
Em apenas alguns minutos Ichigo já estava em sua forma de shinigami... E ele pediu que Rukia fizesse o mesmo com ela. E ela o fez...  
- Pronto... E agora? – perguntou ela.  
Nesse instante Ichigo se aproximou de Rukia e abraçou-a de uma maneira carinhosa e apaixonada, deixando Rukia sem fôlego.  
Depois desse abraço, ele a olhou nos olhos e disse:  
- Rukia... O que eu tenho possuído esses dias não foi você... Mas sim, apenas a gigai que o Urahara fez para você... Eu quero você do jeito que você é de verdade... Do jeito que eu te conheci... Em forma de espírito... Por isso eu também fiquei nessa forma, para que eu possa ser o primeiro para você em todos os sentidos... E eu peço a você que quando você estiver na Soul Society você não permita que ninguém mais te possua como eu vou possuir... – concluiu Ichigo olhando para Rukia com um brilho intenso de desejo nos olhos...  
Rukia ao ouvir aquelas palavras percebeu que o que ele dizia era verdade... Na realidade ele ainda não havia possuído-a de verdade, e ao sentir que ele queria aquilo mais do que tudo, sentiu seu coração palpitar de felicidade... Seria definitivamente dele... E ninguém mais a teria nos braços, como ele a teve... Nem que para isso fosse necessário morrer!  
- Eu prometo que ninguém mais vai me ter como você me tem Ichigo... E eu também quero ser sua na minha verdadeira forma... – concluiu ela beijando delicadamente aqueles lábios que já havia lhe dado tanto prazer... Ichigo carregou Rukia no colo e entrou na pequena casa de madeira que havia no local... Ao chegar aonde ele queria, sentou-a em um lugar e arrumou os lençóis em cima dos colchonetes que havia levado e arrumou também os travesseiros... Em seguida, começou a acender várias velas que ele já havia deixado no local desde cedo, e elas começaram a exalar cheiros delicados de flores, tornando o ambiente perfumado e iluminado!

Rukia ao ver toda aquela produção entendeu o porquê de todas as vezes que Ichigo havia sumido por algumas horas do dia... Era para preparar aquela surpresa...  
- Venha... – disse Ichigo estendendo a mão para Rukia, sentado nos colchonetes.  
Rukia segurou de forma delicada mais firme a mão de Ichigo e sentou-se na frente dele.  
Ao que ela terminou de fazer isso, Ichigo começou a desamarrar a roupa dela de shinigami, revelando aos poucos aquele corpo alvo que fazia com que ele sentisse tanto prazer e desejo.  
Aproximou lentamente os lábios dela e tocou vagarosamente seus ombros já desnudos... E assim ele fazia sucessivamente em cada parte que o kimono ia revelando ao ser tirado...  
Rukia sentia um frio na barriga todas às vezes que Ichigo tocava seu corpo com os lábios...  
Nisso ele a deitou sobre os colchonetes e colocou seu corpo sobre o dela, passando delicadamente as mãos em suas coxas enquanto a beijava suavemente. Sussurrava coisas no ouvido dela, tipo "eu te amo", "quero você"... E elas eram sussurradas de uma maneira tão sensual que faziam o íntimo de Rukia ferver!  
Então, rapidamente o cenário se inverteu... Agora era Rukia quem tirava a roupa de shinigami de Ichigo, revelando seu corpo que era magro, mas atlético... Foi muito além de Ichigo e começou a beijar seu corpo pelas coxas dele... Adorava-as... E os braços dele também... Beijava de forma intensa e sensual, deixando Ichigo sem fôlego! Até que os dois já despidos olharam intensamente nos olhos um do outro, sorriram e se beijaram! Ao se separarem Ichigo disse:  
- Agora sim você vai ser realmente minha... - disse ele fazendo uma pequena pausa e perguntando em seguida... - Você quer ser minha esposa Rukia? - jogou essa pergunta como uma bomba.  
- Mas Ichigo... - Rukia ia dizendo, mas foi impedida por Ichigo que disse:  
- Responda apenas sim ou não! - disse de forma firme e com um brilho inconfundível nos olhos.  
- Sim... Eu aceito! - respondeu Rukia com os olhos marejados.

- Então a partir de agora você é minha esposa... - disse ele pegando uma aliança que ele havia escondido próximo deles e colocando no dedo de Rukia.  
- Agora se me permiti... Vou tomá-la para mim... Possuindo seu espírito e você possuindo o meu... Verdadeiramente seremos um só! - disse Ichigo de forma pausada e emocionada.  
- Ichigo... Você está tão romântico... - disse Rukia estranhando de onde havia vindo tanto romantismo.  
- Bem sabe como é né? Quando temos que impressionar alguém... Agente lê muito, pesquisa... E chega a um resultado... E o resultado ao qual eu cheguei... Foi que... Nada do que eu faça, será suficiente para demonstrar tudo o que eu sinto por você, Rukia. - concluiu Ichigo de uma forma mais romântica ainda...  
Rukia ao terminar de ouvir isso, apenas colou seus lábios nos de Ichigo e ficou por cima dele, fazendo com que ele a penetra-se de maneira intensa... Ela sentiu uma dor aguda, mais logo essa dor foi dando espaço para o desejo e o prazer.  
Estavam agora, realmente unidos... Se antes apenas seus corpos haviam se entregado, agora suas almas pertenciam um ao outro.  
O movimento intenso que seus corpos faziam, só passava para eles a certeza de que ninguém mais poderia separá-los... Ichigo estava decidido... Ninguém o afastaria de sua estrela! Nem que para isso fosse necessário partir a Soul Society ao meio.

Ele tocava com todo o desejo o corpo de sua amada, beijando e chupando delicadamente os pequenos seios, fazendo Rukia se arquear para ele pedindo por mais. Ela retribuía as caricias apertando o sexo dele com o seu e beijava os ombros dele entre os seus suspiros de prazer.

Ele já estava ficando louco e não sabia mais como segurar a vontade de se despejar dentro dela, só aguentava firmemente por que queria dar a Rukia o mesmo prazer.

Ela se deliciava com as investidas dele e sentia que o clímax se aproximava com intensidade! E não conseguindo evitar, gritou e se prendeu a ele assim que atingiu um orgasmo forte que fazia seu corpo explodir em pequenas convulsões. E assim que ele viu que o desejo de Rukia estava saciado, ele não se demorou mais... Dando um gemido abafado de encontro ao pescoço dela, ele gozou com firmeza dentro dela, sem se importar com mais nada, apenas em se juntar a Rukia naquele momento que ele julgava ser o mais maravilhoso de sua vida.

Depois de todo esforço, gemidos e arranhões, os dois despencaram um ao lado do outro e dormiram abraçados, esperando pelo novo dia... O dia que marcaria as suas separações ou a sua eterna união...

* * *

No dia seguinte...

- Kuchiki-san... Eu queria dizer que... Se nós nunca mais nos virmos, quero que você saiba que eu admiro muito você... E que um dia quando eu crescer quero ser igual a você! - disse Inoue sorridente.  
- Mas Inoue... Você já é grande ¬¬۵... - disse Rukia com uma gota enorme na cabeça.  
- Há é verdade... - disse Inoue dando um cascudo em si mesma, deixando todos perplexos.

- Kuchiki-san, eu quero que você leve isto... Fiz especialmente para você, espero que goste! – disse Ishida entregando um embrulho bonito a ela.  
- Obrigada Ishida-san... Cuide bem da Inoue está bem? – disse Rukia sorrindo para ele.  
- Vou cuidar não se preocupe! – disse Ishida abraçando Inoue.  
- Rukia-san... Espero que eu possa vê-la em breve! – disse Chad apertando a pequena mão da estrela.  
- Eu também Chad! – disse Rukia já perdendo um pouco do sorriso e dando lugar a algumas lágrimas.  
- Nee-san! Vou sentir tantas saudades... – disse Kon pulando para abraçar Rukia bem nos peitos.  
- Eu também vou sentir falta de te espancar Kon! – disse Rukia aparando-o no ar e fazendo um cafuné com toda a força na cabeça dele.  
- Bem Rukia-san... Acho que já está na hora não é? – disse Hanatarou abrindo o portal e de lá saiu uma borboleta infernal.  
- É sim... Chegou... "E o Ichigo não veio se despedir de mim..." – pensou ela.  
- Onde esta o Kurosaki em uma hora como essa? – perguntou Ishida com uma veia saltando da testa.  
- Tudo bem Ishida... Nós já nos despedimos... Acho que será doloroso demais nos despedirmos mais uma vez. – disse Rukia entregando-se as lágrimas.  
- Rukia! – disse uma voz conhecida saindo de dentro de um outro portal.  
- Renji! – disse ela com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.  
- Eu vim sob as ordens do capitão Byakuya... Ele quer que eu a escolte para evitar transtornos... – disse ele com um sorriso triste.  
- Obrigada Renji... Então vamos! Adeus pessoal... – disse Rukia indo na direção do portal acompanhada de Renji e Hanatarou.  
Mas antes de entrar completamente nele, resolveu olhar para trás na direção do quarto onde ela havia passado os últimos dias com Ichigo, e o viu! Escorado na janela, olhando para ela com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e um sorriso nos lábios! E gesticulou com os lábios uma frase, que ela entendeu perfeitamente bem... "Eu te amo... E eu vou te buscar!"

Ao ver isso, as lágrimas de Rukia sumiram dando lugar a um sorriso esperançoso, que logo desapareceu dentro do portal...  
Todos estavam parados olhando para o portal, até que o mesmo se fechou... Levando com eles todos os dias alegres que eles haviam passado junto com aquela baixinha implicante. Sentiam um peso enorme no peito... Será que em outro dia eles veriam Kuchiki Rukia novamente? Ou será que aquela seria uma despedida definitiva? Ninguém sabia... Apenas um ruivo que fitava o horizonte de sua janela tinha uma convicção que afastava de sua mente todas as coisas tristes... "Eu vou te buscar Rukia, custe o que custar!"

* * *

Bem pessoal, ai está mais um capítulo!

Espero que vocês me perdoem por ter demorado tanto a postar, mas eu estava sem pc...

Agora com tudo resolvido, pretendo na próxima semana postar a continuação, e aviso que falta pouco para o final, por isso, por favor, fiquem comigo!

Aguardo o review de vocês ansiosamente!

Beijão.


	6. Chapter 6

**UM VERÃO NA CHÁCARA**

N/A.: Olá pessoal, desculpem a eternidade em postar o novo capitulo.

Tive alguns problemas que me mantiveram longe de minhas amadas fics, mas agora estou de volta!

Quero agradecer aos que leem essa fic e que estão esperando a continuação: Leticia, Aninha, Mikael... Vocês são uns doces! Obrigada!

* * *

**Capitulo VI**

- "No capitulo anterior eu estava meloso demais...". "Acho que o pessoal que viu o meu desempenho deve ter pensado assim: Aff meu Deus quanto açúcar!". "Vou tentar ser eu mesmo nesse capitulo, afinal, no capitulo anterior eu tinha que mostrar para a Rukia todo o meu amor e carinho, para que ela não resolvesse me abandonar por um nobrezinho qualquer quando chegasse a Soul Society!".

De repente, Ichigo recebeu uma voadora fofa em sua face esquerda!

- Ichigo seu retardado! Você não vai atrás da nee-san não é? – era Kon quem perguntava isso aos berros ao ruivo, que ficou possesso por ter sido interrompido em seu momento de reflexão!  
- Seu desgraçado! Você não sabe de nada e já chega na voadora é? "Apesar de não ter doído nada, mas me atrapalhou!" – dizia e pensava Ichigo esmurrando o pobre Kon!  
- Já faz dois dias que a nee-san se foi e você fica ai cantando cogumelo plutão... Esperando na janela! – disse Kon em um momento de loucura!  
- Que? Que cogumelo plutão o que... Deixa de ser idiota e me deixa refletir em paz! – disse Ichigo voltando a olhar janela a fora...  
- "Ichigo..." – pensou Kon observando seu dono.

* * *

Na cozinha... (como sempre...)

- Poxa gente... O Kurosaki-kun tá tão tristinho né? Desde que a Kuchiki-san se foi ele não saiu mais daquele quarto nem para comer... – disse Inoue em frente ao fogão.  
- "Eu dou razão a ele!" – pensou Ishida olhando para a comida a sua frente tentando decifrá-la.  
- É uma pena mesma o Hanatarou ter ido também... – disse Chad com o estomago embrulhado olhando para o prato.  
- É verdade... Mais pelo ao menos vocês podem apreciar meus dotes culinários! – disse Inoue colocando uma panela com feijão, iogurte, e sementes de girassol. – Esse é mais um dos meus pratos maravilhosos! – disse ela dando uma colherada generosa naquela gororoba...  
- "Ichigo! Vá logo para a Soul Society e traga a Rukia e o Hanatarou de volta!" – pensavam em igualdade Ishida e Chad.

* * *

Na Soul Society...

Rukia estava na mansão dos Kuchiki!

Byakuya, assim que ela chegou, não permitiu nenhum tipo de visita a ela e também não permitiu que nenhum membro da família, fora ele, fossem atormentá-la com os assuntos sérios da família!

- "Como será que você está? Ichigo..." – pensava Rukia enquanto desenhava alguns coelhinhos em um caderno de desenho.

Seus pensamentos e sua arte foram interrompidos por batidas na porta!

- Pode entrar! – respondeu a jovem nobre.  
- O senhor Kuchiki deseja vê-la no escritório dele senhorita Rukia! – um empregado avisou-a.  
- Já estou indo! – disse ela com um sorriso forçado, mas com um frio na barriga imenso! Sabe Deus o que Byakuya tinha para falar com ela... Ela só sabia que não ia ser nada bom...

Chegando ao escritório, Rukia bateu na porta para avisar a sua chegada.

- Entre! – disse Byakuya de dentro do escritório!

Rukia entrou de cabeça baixa em sinal de respeito ao seu irmão mais velho!

- Mandou me chamar onii-sama? – disse Rukia agora olhando para ele.  
- Como você sabe, foi determinado que você deve se casar com alguém da nossa família... Ou seja, um Kuchiki! – Byakuya fez uma pausa. - Esse membro foi escolhido! – disse Byakuya olhando com pouca frieza em seu olhar.

Rukia não podia acreditar no que ela estava ouvindo... Ela achava que isso iria demorar a acontecer e que Ichigo iria ter tempo de ir buscá-la... Mas pelo visto ela havia se enganado!

- O casamento será depois de amanhã, portanto, a tenente Matsumoto irá te acompanhar com os preparativos necessários como roupa e acessórios! Depois mais ela estará aqui para resolver isso com você... Esteja preparada! – disse Byakuya olhando alguns papéis em cima de sua mesa.

Para Rukia, Byakuya não a olhou nos olhos naquele momento talvez por que ele já soubesse qual expressão ela possuíria em sua face.

Aquela noticia havia sido jogada em cima dela como uma bomba! Uma bomba que iria destruir aos poucos e dolorosamente a sua vida! E juntando um fio de força em sua voz ela perguntou:

- Posso pelo ao menos conhecer quem será esse homem com quem irei me unir?  
- Sim! Você irá conhecê-lo um dia antes do casamento... Ou seja, amanhã! E no caso só você mesmo irá conhecê-lo por que ele já a conhece! – disse Byakuya de maneira fria dessa vez.  
- Tudo bem... Posso me retirar para esperar a tenente Matsumoto? – perguntou Rukia de cabeça baixa para esconder as lágrimas.  
- Pode ir... – disse Byakuya sem olhar para ela... Mas uma vez.  
- Obrigada onii-sama! – disse Rukia retirando-se da sala deixando cair lágrimas solitárias e frias.  
- "Me desculpe Rukia por magoá-la tanto assim! Mas esse é o mínimo que poderei fazer para ajudá-la..." – pensou Byakuya olhando para as cerejeiras do lado de fora de sua mansão.

Rukia entrou no quarto e se trancou lá... Não queria olhar para ninguém! Queria apenas deixar a magoa tomar conta de si e extravasar sua raiva em seus papéis... Tanto que ela riscava com força por sobre os desenhos que ela havia feito, desfigurando assim os rostos de seus coelhinhos sorridentes.

Como eles podiam ser tão cruéis com ela? Como eles podiam jogar seus sentimentos abaixo de sete palmos de terra, enterrando-os por completo?

Eles não sabiam... Mas por mais que eles a forçassem a se casar com um homem qualquer de sua família, ele nunca iria encostar um único dedo nela! Nem que para isso ela tivesse que matá-lo! Faria qualquer coisa para cumprir sua promessa há Ichigo.

Depois de algumas horas despejando o seu ódio em forma de riscos escuros no papel, Matsumoto apareceu para fazer as compras necessárias!

- E então Rukia-san, vamos? – perguntou Matsumoto sorridente.  
- Vamos... – Rukia não fez questão de esconder a sua mágoa de Matsumoto, e a mesma percebeu, mas não ousou perguntar nada... Não naquele momento...

* * *

Na chácara...

- "Se eu for por esse lado, vai haver muita segurança! E vou precisar derramar muito sangue... Mas não é isso que eu quero! Agora se eu for por esse outro lado, vai haver pouca segurança, e isso é bom por que ai eu posso fazer apenas eles desmaiarem rapidamente e..." – Ichigo mais uma vez foi interrompido em seus pensamentos por uma voadora do Kon!

- Pu... #$%¨*&¨%! – Ichigo berrou um palavrão! – O que foi agora Kon? – disse ele bufando segurando o bichinho pela cabeça.  
- Só queria saber se você ainda tava vivo seu idiota! Afinal você não tem comido nada durante esses dois dias que a nee-san se foi... – disse Kon de braços cruzados.  
- Acho que se eu tivesse comido a comida da Inoue eu teria morrido há muito mais tempo... ¬¬ - disse Ichigo mal-humorado.  
- É verdade... ¬¬ - Kon concordou.

- Atchimm... – Inoue espirrou na beira da piscina! – Nossa... Será que eu estou ficando resfriada? – perguntou Inoue a si mesma colocando o dedo indicador no próprio queixo.

- Kon... A única coisa que eu quero, é poder me concentrar em um plano para ajudar a Rukia... Senão como eu vou ajudá-la? – perguntou Ichigo com os olhos entristecidos.  
- Que você vai ajudá-la disso nós não temos dúvida! Mas como você pretende fazer isso ficando com fome? Você vai chegar lá e desmaiar na frente de todo mundo? – perguntou Chad aparecendo na porta do quarto junto com Ishida.  
- É verdade Kurosaki... Você sabe que nós não vamos poder acompanhá-lo por que essa batalha é sua... Mas pelo ao menos vamos te ajudar aqui antes de você ir! – disse Ishida com um prato de comida! *feita por ele é claro!*  
- Obrigada pessoal... Realmente, essa batalha é minha e seria uma vergonha para mim envolve-los nisso. – disse Ichigo pegando o prato de comida das mãos de Ishida e devorando-o em seguida... *a comida... Não sejam maldosos*  
- Bem! Mas você sabe que estamos aqui para te ajudar a bolar um plano não é? Você vai querer ajuda? – perguntou Chad.

- Não precisa Chad... Vou resolver tudo sozinho! Afinal a mulher é minha então a responsabilidade logo também é minha! – disse Ichigo com um sorriso confiante!  
- Ok então! Contamos com você Ichigo! – disse Ishida retribuindo o sorriso confiante.  
- Hum... E se possível traga o Hanatarou junto... Senão vamos morrer com a comida da Inoue... – disse Chad seriamente.  
- Hurum... – confirmou Ishida.  
- Tem todo o meu apoio! – disse Kon fazendo sinais com as patinhas.  
- Eu sei o que vocês sentem... – disse Ichigo com uma gota na cabeça.

- Atchim, atchim, atchim, aAATCHIM! Nossa... Ou eu estou ficando gripada ou tem alguém falando muito mal de mim! – disse Inoue pensativa...

* * *

Enquanto isso na Soul Society...

- Kuchiki-san você está muito linda nesse vestido! – dizia Matsumoto, para Rukia, que não mostrava nenhum pingo de empolgação ao provar tal vestido.  
- Também não gostei desse... – disse Rukia começando a tirar o vestido de noiva.  
- Ai meu Deus... Esse já o trigésimo vestido que você experimenta! E olha que essa é a loja mais chique de vestidos... – dizia Matsumoto pesarosa.  
- Acho que aquele ali eu vou gostar... – disse Rukia apontando para um vestido totalmente branco, sem nenhum enfeite, e totalmente simples... Não chegava nem aos pés de todos os vestidos oferecidos a ela! Mas para Rukia isso não importava... Para ela, quanto menos enfeites melhor! Afinal, estava casando contra sua vontade, e usar um vestido sem nada especial, só demonstraria a todos a sua revolta!  
- Mas senhorita Kuchiki... – ia dizendo a vendedora, mas Rukia a interrompeu.  
- Nada de mais... Vai ser esse e está decidido! E o sapato vai ser aquele ali! Não quero nada glamoroso estamos entendidas? – disse Rukia meio exaltada.  
- Sim senhorita! – disse a vendedora meio entristecida.  
- Kuchiki-san... Você acha mesmo que ele vai vir? – disse Matsumoto de forma simples e direta. – Você acha mesmo, que ele vai conseguir chegar a tempo de impedir que isso aconteça? Ou melhor... Você acha mesmo que ele vai conseguir enfrentar toda a família Kuchiki em nome desse amor?

Rukia baixou, refletiu um pouco e em seguida respondeu:

- Ele já veio me salvar uma vez e enfrentou toda a Soul Society por minha causa, sem nem ao menos eu ser a namorada dele... Imagine agora que eu sou mulher dele... O que você acha que ele vai fazer? – disse Rukia, agora com um sorriso no rosto que expressava toda a sua confiança em Ichigo.

Matsumoto percebeu que Rukia realmente tinha razão...

- Eu vou ficar torcendo para que dê tudo certo! – disse ela segurando a mão de Rukia.  
- Obrigada! – Rukia agradeceu de coração.

* * *

Em certo escritório...

- Você entendeu o que deve ser feito não é? – dizia Byakuya para um subordinado.  
- Sim senhor! Kurosaki Ichigo vai saber quem eu sou! – dizia ele com um sorriso no rosto.  
- Espero que você cumpra seu dever corretamente! Senão tudo vai sair por água abaixo... Bem você está dispensado! – disse Byakuya finalizando a conversa.  
- Com sua licença... – disse o homem retirando-se da sala rapidamente.  
- Hisana... Desculpe-me... Mas eu não posso permitir que nada aconteça a sua irmã... Eu jurei a você não é mesmo? E eu não posso permitir que a Rukia sofra com decisões erradas... – disse ele olhando uma foto de sua falecida esposa.

* * *

De volta a chácara...

- "Bem agora que eu já tracei o plano acho que vou precisar ir falar com o Urahara... E preciso ir logo senão vai demorar muito... Vai ser pelo ao menos um dia de viagem para chegar onde ele mora... Mas que droga! Por que essa chácara tinha que ser tão longe e..." – Ichigo foi interrompido por Kon que pulou no pescoço dele!  
- Ichigo se estúpido! Eu sei que preparar um plano é difícil mais você está superando a barreira de imbecilidade! Vai ser lerdo lá na pu... – Kon foi lançado bem longe por Ichigo, com um belo cruzado de direita!  
- Droga esse idiota só me atrapalha! Bem vou chamar o pessoal para irmos logo senão vou demorar demais! – disse Ichigo se encaminhando para a cozinha... (novidade esse povo vive na cozinha... ¬¬۵).

Ao chegar lá Ichigo se depara com uma visão horrível... Chad e Ishida estavam jogados na cozinha com expressões de dor! Parecia até que tinham levado uma surra dos arrancars... Inoue estava normal e correndo de um lado para o outro tentando ajudar os rapazes.

- Err... Inoue... O que houve aqui hein? – disse ele já imaginando a resposta!  
- Eu não sei Kurosaki-kun... Eu havia feito a minha receita nova de bolo de chocolate com recheio de feijão e cobertura de marmelada com raiz forte, e eu dei pra eles provarem, depois disso eles caíram no chão desse jeito... Eu juro que não sei o que pode ter feito tanto mal a eles! – dizia Inoue com cara de choro.  
- Ai meu Deus... Tô vendo que vou ter que ir sozinho para a casa do Urahara! Ninguém está em condições de ir comigo agora... Bem rapazes boa sorte para vocês ai e melhoras ok? – disse Ichigo saindo quase correndo para evitar que Inoue o obrigasse a comer aquele bolo amaldiçoado também! E lá de fora ele gritou:  
- Vou voltar em breve e vou trazer a Rukia e o Hanatarou ok? Ja ne! – e dizendo isso entrou no carro e saiu acelerado!  
- Há que bom! Ai o Hanatarou vai ajudar vocês a ficarem melhor e vocês vão poder provar a minha receita de broto de feijão, manteiga de amendoim e carne frita na banha do porco! – dizia Inoue sorridente novamente.  
- "Ichigo volte logo pelo amor de Deus!" – pensavam Chad e Ishida juntamente tentando afastarem-se daquele monstro que era a comida de Inoue.

* * *

Ichigo estava nervoso... Dirigia de maneira impaciente e barbeira! Queria chegar logo na casa de Urahara. No caminho ele começou a lembrar de várias coisas que havia acontecido entre ele e Rukia! Desde que a conheceu sua vida nunca mais fora a mesma... Sempre tinha um problema a ser resolvido, sempre uma discussão boba e repentina surgia tirando dele um singelo sorriso, coisa que para ele em uma determinada época era algo raríssimo. Lembrou-se do dia em que ela havia sido levada para a Soul Society para ser executada... Lembrou-se perfeitamente da hora em que chegou até ela evitando assim a execução! Do momento perfeito em que seus olhos se cruzaram e seu coração bateu forte ao vê-la ali viva! Do momento único em que percebeu que a amava... Afinal, ele iria virar a Soul Society de cabeça para baixo para que, se ele não a amasse?

Sabia que agora esses dias que estavam chegando, seriam para eles pior do que aquele que passou... Estavam querendo separá-la dele, e junta-la com um cara qualquer sem nem ao menos ligarem para o sentimento dos dois!

Sem nem ao menos reconhecerem seu trabalho como shinigami que tanto havia lutado a favor daquele maldito lugar!

Sim... Ele iria revirar aquele lugar novamente de cabeça para baixo! Iria resgatar Rukia das mãos daqueles idiotas que só pensavam na nobreza de sua família e não ligavam para o amor dos dois!

Se necessário mataria todos! Mas não deixaria Rukia sozinha por nada desse mundo!

Com esse sentimento, pisou mais fundo no acelerador e parecendo uma benção divina, as estradas pelas quais ele andava estavam vazias...

* * *

Na Soul Society amanhecia um novo dia... E esse dia seria para Rukia conhecer seu futuro marido!

- Que droga... E o pior é que ele já me conhece então não tem nem como eu o fazer desistir... Se eu fizer qualquer coisa agora, ele vai perceber que eu vou querer armar para ele... – dizia Rukia para si mesma em uma das salas da mansão de seu irmão.

Derrepente uma batida na porta à fez parar com seus devaneios.

- Pode entrar... – disse Rukia com o coração meio acelerado.

Byakuya adentrou a sala e logo atrás dele, um rapaz que aparentava ter alguns anos a mais do que ela.

- Rukia, este será o seu novo marido! O nome dele e Kuchiki Saito! Vou deixá-los a sós para se conhecerem um pouco!

Rukia não podia negar... Saito era realmente atraente! Tinha a pele alva característica dos Kuchiki, cabelos negros lisos e longos, maior mesmo até que o cabelo de Byakuya, olhos verde-escuros, e uma feição que passava bastante tranquilidade...

- Como o seu irmão falou meu nome é Kuchiki Saito! Muito prazer! – disse ele estendendo a mão para cumprimentar Rukia.

E mais uma vez ela não pode deixar de admirar... Ele possuía uma voz grave mas suave, muito agradável de ouvir.

- Igualmente! – disse ela meio constrangida.

- Já vi outras mulheres da família Kuchiki, mas tenho que admitir que você é a mais bonita! – disse Saito com o rosto sorridente.

Rukia já havia recebido elogios em sua vida... E todos eles partiram de pessoas da terra, como Ichigo, Keigo e outros... Era a primeira vez que alguém da Soul Society pertencente à família dela, a elogiava daquela maneira! Sem perceber enrubesceu...

- O-obrigada... – disse ela meio sem jeito.  
- Bem... Eu soube que você teve um relacionamento com um rapaz da terra... Um shinigami substituto! Você não acha que desceu muito de sua nobreza ao se juntar com ele? – disse Saito mostrando sua verdadeira natureza.

Rukia então acordou daquele transe que ela se encontrava, fascinada por aquele homem!

- Muito pelo contrário... Eu acho que "ele" se rebaixou ao tentar se unir a essa família que só valoriza nobreza, riqueza e coisas tão mesquinhas! – respondeu ela olhando com raiva para ele.  
- Bem, felizmente isso não vai acontecer... Ele não vai entrar para essa família e o nome dela ira continuar limpo! E você, mesmo que não queira, terá que cumprir o seu dever de Kuchiki e aceitar o seu destino ao meu lado! Juro que vou tentar ser bem carinhoso com você quando estivermos em nossa cama... – dizia ele aproximando-se lentamente de Rukia e levantando a mão na direção dos seios dela.  
- Você não vai encostar um único dedo em mim! – disse Rukia tentando afastar-se dele, mas ele a segurou firme por um dos braços.  
- Não vou só encostar um dedo, mas sim todo o meu corpo! E você não vai poder se negar a isso sendo a minha mulher! – disse ele já a segurando pelos pulsos e quase a beijando.  
- Já chega Saito! – disse Byakuya abrindo a porta e olhando-o de maneira fria e ameaçadora.  
- Hum... Ok... Mas em breve você não vai mandar mais nela... E também você não poderá fazer nada contra mim... Vou me retirar agora... – disse ele saindo pela mesma porta que Byakuya entrou lançando a ele um olhar de deboche.

Byakuya olhou para Rukia e a mesma estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas... Não eram lágrimas de raiva pelo o que ela havia acabado de passar, mas sim lágrimas de um desespero sem fim...

- Onii-sama... É a isso que eu vou ter que me sujeitar por esta família? Esse homem é doente! Uma espécie de Gin da vida... – dizia Rukia tentando conter as lágrimas...  
- Infelizmente a decisão já foi tomada Rukia... O conselho da família achou que ele seria a melhor coisa para você então... Não poderei fazer nada por você! – disse Byakuya retirando-se da sala e deixando para trás, uma Rukia perplexa pela falta de preocupação da parte de seu irmão mais velho.

E vendo que nada poderia ser feito, ela resolveu ir para o seu quarto... Decidiu que não sairia de lá até a hora fatídica!

* * *

Já estava quase amanhecendo em Karakura quando Ichigo chegou por lá! Havia dirigido por todo o caminho sem dar uma única parada para descansar! Não podia se dar a esse luxo, afinal Rukia estava esperando por ele.

Saiu do carro quase correndo e começou a bater na porta da loja desesperadamente!

Jinta veio recebê-lo com o seu famoso bastão na mão! E Ichigo teve que fazer uma força descomunal para se desviar daquele golpe!

- Jinta seu maluco! Como você me ataca dessa maneira? – perguntou Ichigo bufando de raiva.  
- Hum? Há é você parasita! Amigo daquele parasita de cabelo vermelho? Por que não falou logo eu pensei que fosse um hollow! – disse ele esfregando os olhos por causa do sono.  
- Você é idiota ou você se faz? Aonde já se viu hollow bater em portas antes de atacar! – Ichigo berrava a plenos pulmões segurando Jinta em um mata-leão e dando cascudos nele.

Quando já iam começar a brigar feio de verdade Urahara apareceu!

- Oh! Kurosaki-san! Como vai? – disse ele colocando a mão enfrente a boca enquanto bocejava.

- Acho que não preciso explicar o que está havendo não é? – disse Ichigo largando Jinta no chão.

Urahara entendeu o motivo pela a aparição repentina de Ichigo e disse a ele...

- O amor é a arma mais forte que alguém pode usar! Mais também é a que te deixa mais fraco... Ame e será amado... Não ame, e verás que nada tem sentido... – disse ele com o seu tradicional leque.  
- Err... Isso que você disse vai me ajudar em alguma coisa? ¬¬۵ – perguntou Ichigo.  
- Na verdade não! – disse ele sorrindo atrás do leque.  
- Pu#$%¨#$%¨&! – berrou Ichigo. – E eu achando que você iria falar algo para me ajudar! – disse ele chutando tudo o que via pela frente.  
- Calma Kurosaki... Lembre-se de que a calma é um dom... – antes que ele terminasse essa frase Ichigo o interrompeu.  
- Se você me vier com mais uma frase sem sentido eu juro que parto você em dois com a minha zampakutou! – disse Ichigo com uma aura negra ao redor dele.  
- Ninguém mais liga para as minhas frases de efeito... Yoruichi cadê você? – perguntava Urahara a si mesmo, com falsas lágrimas nos olhos.  
- Você vai me ajudar ou não? – perguntou Ichigo dessa vez com uma expressão indescritível.

Vendo que Ichigo estava realmente decido, Urahara resolveu ajuda-lo de uma vez por todas.

- Ok, ok... O que você quer que eu faça por você? – perguntou Urahara.  
- Eu quero ir pra a Soul Society! E você sabe que eu não sou reconhecido como um shinigami de verdade por lá... Então vai ser meio difícil eles me mandarem uma borboleta infernal para me guiar não é mesmo? – disse ele sério.  
- Ara, ara... Isso é verdade... Bem como você sabe, eu só posso enviar você para lá como eu os enviei daquela vez... E lá você fala com os irmãos Shiba para te ajudarem a entrar na Soul Society. – disse Urahara também sério.  
- Ok! Não importa como... A única coisa que eu quero é chegar lá! – disse ele sorrindo.  
- Ótimo! Então vamos, transforme-se em shinigami! – disse Urahara.

Ichigo se transformou na mesma hora e seguiu Urahara que sem demora o enviou para lá.

- Boa sorte Ichigo! – disse Urahara para si mesmo.

* * *

Ichigo levou pelo ao menos meio dia para chegar a Soul Society! Não acreditava que havia demorado tanto.  
Ao chegar lá, a primeira coisa que fez foi procurar a casa dos irmãos Shiba.

Procurou por mais ou menos uma hora e avistou aquela casa esquisita! Que como sempre, Kuukaku colocava os dois enormes braços, que sempre chamavam uma grande atenção. Ichigo aproximou-se rapidamente daquela casa e entrou sem avisar... Em poucos segundos, uma chuva de agulhas envenenadas e varias estacas, caíram na direção de Ichigo, que teve que usar sua espada para revidar e evitar ser morto por elas.

- "Ai meu Deus... Só tem doido nessa fic é?" – perguntava Ichigo a si mesmo.

Assim que ele adentrou mais a casa, Ganjyu apareceu em cima de seu javali, correndo na direção dele com uma venda nos olhos e gritando: - Prepare-se para morrer invasor!

Ichigo olhou aquela cena com uma grande gota na cabeça, e apenas se desviou de Ganjyu, que se espatifou na parede.

Ele se levantou do chão e tirou a venda dos olhos e viu que o "invasor" era nada mais do que Ichigo.

- Kurosaki! Cara quanto tempo não? – disse ele dando um forte abraço em Ichigo.  
- Sim é verdade! – respondeu Ichigo meio sem ar.  
- O que faz aqui? Melhor dizendo... Como você chegou aqui? – perguntou Ganjyu com interrogações ao redor de sua cabeça.  
- Do mesmo modo de antes... Com a ajuda do Urahara... Onde está a Kuukaku? Preciso da ajuda dela... É urgente! – disse Ichigo preocupado, pois ele já estava demorando mais do que o necessário.  
- A mana tá no quarto dela... Vou chamar ela pra você! Vem comigo! Vou te deixar na sala de visitas. – disse ele puxando Ichigo pelo braço.

Ele deixou Ichigo na enorme sala e foi atrás de sua irmã... Em poucos minutos Ichigo ouviu estrondos e barulho de ossos sendo moídos, e logo depois o berro de Ganjyu pôde ser ouvido a quilômetros de distância.

Ichigo sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao sentir a reiatsu de Kuukaku se aproximando da sala... Por um momento, ele teve vontade de sair correndo dali, mas lembrou-se do motivo o qual fez ir para lá.  
- Kurosaki... – disse Kuukaku com uma voz pesada e assustadora. – O que você faz aqui de novo e ainda por cima atrapalhando o meu sono? – disse ela com uma veia saltando da testa.  
- Err... Eu... Preciso... Muito... Da sua ajuda! – disse Ichigo morrendo de gaguejar! Não acreditava que aquela mulher era mais assustadora do que um grupo de Menos grande...  
- Então fale que nem homem e pare de gaguejar antes que eu te mate! – disse ela com uma aura maligna.  
- Eu preciso da sua ajuda para tirar a Rukia da Soul Society! – disse ele rapidamente e quase aos berros.  
- Pra que? Ela vai ser executada novamente? Mas que droga, será que ela não aprende? – dizia Kuukaku segurando Ichigo pelo colarinho.  
- Não é nada disso... – dizia Ichigo tentando se livrar das mãos dela.  
- Então me conte tudo... Mas antes... – disse Kuukaku com um brilho nos olhos.  
- Mas antes? – perguntou-se Ichigo.

Em poucos minutos um verdadeiro banquete foi posto na frente de Ichigo! Comidas variadas e maravilhosas aos olhos dele...

- Ótimo... Enquanto você come você me conta... Afinal se você quer salvar a Rukia de qualquer coisa, você tem que estar bem alimentado... – disse ela enquanto bebia um pouco de saquê.

Ichigo então começou a comer e a contar para ela tudo o que estava acontecendo, então depois de muitos pratos e muita conversa, Ichigo terminou de explicar tudo, e já era noitinha...

- Hum... Entendo a sua situação... Então aqueles almofadinhas dos Kuchiki querem acabar com o relacionamento de vocês só por que eles não querem sujar o nome deles hum? – disse Kuukaku com a mão no queixo pensativa.  
- É basicamente isso... – disse Ichigo cabisbaixo.  
- Beleza! Eu tava mesmo querendo brigar por esses dias! Eu vou te ajudar com certeza Ichigo! – disse ela fazendo um sinal afirmativo para Ichigo.

- Soube que o casamento vai ser amanhã de manhã, então vai ser nessa hora que nós vamos atacar! – disse Kuukaku com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.  
- Eles foram rápidos não é mesmo? Querem me afastar da Rukia a qualquer custo. – disse Ichigo fechando os punhos com força e muita raiva.  
- Bem guarde suas energias para amanhã está bem? Afinal não sabemos o que eles podem fazer para tentar te impedir... Melhor você descansar o seu corpo agora... Tome, isso vai te ajudar a dormir e a acordar na hora certa amanhã... Você vai ver como o seu corpo vai estar renovado! – disse Kuukaku séria entregando uma pílula para Ichigo.  
- O que é isso? – perguntou Ichigo curioso.  
- É uma invenção minha... É uma pílula revitalizadora! Você a toma e dorme, e quando isso acontecer, ela vai agir revitalizando todo o seu organismo! E você acorda novinho em folha! – dizia Kuukaku orgulhosa de sua invenção.  
- Nossa que legal! E para quem mais você já deu essa pílula? – perguntou mais em seguida se arrependeu.  
- Para mais ninguém! Você vai ser o primeiro a tomá-la! Você será uma ótima cobaia! – disse Kuukaku fazendo uma cara sinistra, o que deixava Ichigo com tanto medo, que o mesmo não conseguiu negar de tomar aquele "remédio"!

Depois que ele tomou a pílula ele desabou...

Parecia que todas as suas forças haviam sumido... Não ouvia nada, não sentia nada... Parecia que havia morrido... Mas podia perceber que seu corpo estava leve e relaxado.

Pouco tempo depois ele acordou... Já era dia... Mas parecia que ele havia passado apenas alguns minutos deitado. Realmente a pílula que Kuukaku havia lhe dado, fazia efeito! Sentia-se renovado... Como se todos os dias estressantes que teve tivessem sumido de seu corpo e mente!

Estava pronto para resgatar Rukia! Aqueles almofadinhas não perdiam por esperar! Kurosaki Ichigo finalmente estava chegando!

- Pelo o que estou vendo a pílula fez efeito não é mesmo? – perguntou Kuukaku ao lado de Ganjyu!

- Sim! Estou me sentindo realmente renovado! – disse Ichigo com um sorriso plantado no rosto!  
- Então vamos lá! A Kuchiki nos espera! – disse Ganjyu animado subindo em seu javali.  
- Vamos! – disseram Ichigo e Kuukaku em uníssono.

E foram juntos em direção ao canhão que os arremessariam para dentro da Sereitei!

- Segure-se em mim Ichigo! Para não nos separarmos ok? – disse Kuukaku segurando no braço de Ichigo.  
- Ok! – disse ele segurando o braço dela também.

E se lançaram para lá... Em pouco tempo estavam dentro da Sereitei! Estavam agindo depressa, pois logo iriam perceber que eles estavam lá dentro...

- Ichigo... Você procura a Rukia enquanto eu e o Ganjyu atrasamos quem aparecer ok? – Disse Kuukaku com um sorriso de quem estava adorando brigar dentro da Sereitei.

- Certo! Tomem cuidado, por favor! E... Obrigado! – disse Ichigo virando as costas e saindo em disparada a procura de alguém que ele pudesse tirar informações sobre o paradeiro de Rukia.

* * *

Bem pessoal, aqui está mais um capítulo!

Devo avisar que o próximo já será o capitulo final ok?

Portanto não percam! =D

Vou agradecer pelos comentários que receber com muita alegria... ^^

Beijos,

JaquBrito.


	7. Chapter 7

**UM VERÃO NA CHÁCARA**

**Capítulo VII**

Rukia estava em seu quarto arrumando-se para o casamento! Vestia-se vagarosamente com a ajuda de uma empregada.

Na noite anterior, não havia dormido nada e seu coração estava apertado demais para ter ânimo!

Sentia calafrios só de imaginar que teria que subir naquele altar e ver ao seu lado, não aquele Ichigo carinhoso e gentil, mas sim um idiota qualquer que só queria saber de devorá-la como um alimento.

Sentia-se só... Tudo o que ela queria naquele momento era sentir...

- Essa reiatsu... – disse Rukia aproximando-se da janela. – Ichigo! – disse ela abrindo um largo sorriso e lágrimas de felicidade brotaram em seus olhos! – Ele veio me buscar! Ele veio me buscar! – repetia ela debilmente.  
- O que disse senhorita Rukia? – perguntou a empregada sem entender o que ela havia dito.

Rukia percebeu que não devia fazer alarme da presença de Ichigo por lá... Deveria ficar calma e esperar ele chegar até ela... Iria elevar sua reiatsu a um ponto em que ele pudesse também sentir que ela estava ali, esperando por ele.

- Rukia... Eu posso te sentir... Aguente um pouco eu estou chegando! – dizia Ichigo com o coração acelerado correndo em direção a reiatsu de Rukia, quando derrepente...  
- Ei você! – disse um homem aparecendo por detrás de um dos muros.  
- Quem é você? – perguntou Ichigo já segurando a sua zampakutou!  
- Relaxa cara... Eu vim com ordens do senhor Byakuya... Pode não parecer, mas ele quer ajudar vocês... Mesmo ele achando que você não merece a senhorita Rukia! Mas ele prefere que seja você, afinal ela o ama! Do que um engomadinho metido, que ela não quer nem olhar na cara.  
- Isso não é uma armadilha é? – perguntou Ichigo ainda em pose de defesa.  
- Claro que não... Se fosse você já teria caído a partir do momento em que você parou aqui para falar comigo! – disse ele sorrindo.  
- Certo... E... Qual é o seu nome então? – perguntou Ichigo com sua cara azeda de sempre.

- Isso não interessa! A única coisa que você precisa saber é que eu sou confiável! Vamos! Temos que pegar um atalho... Ninguém pode saber que eu estou te ajudando a mando do senhor Byakuya... – disse ele sério!  
- Está bem... Só me lembre de agradecer ao Byakuya quando isso tudo terminar! – disse Ichigo seguindo aquele homem a sua frente.

Estava tudo pronto para o casamento! Saito já estava por lá recepcionando os convidados! Como no mundo real, a celebração seria no estilo tradicional dos japoneses e na Soul Society, quem iria realizar aquele casamento seria o general Yamamoto! Afinal ele era a autoridade máxima dentro da Soul Society e principalmente, dentro da Sereitei.

Byakuya estava de pé ao lado de Yamamoto, apenas observando e sentindo a reiatsu de Ichigo se aproximar...

- "Aquele idiota não faz nem questão de esconder a reiatsu dele..." – pensava Byakuya com uma pequena e discreta veia saltando de sua testa.  
- Você já percebeu não é? Aquele garoto está aqui... Você como atual representante da família Kuchiki não vai fazer nada? – perguntou Yamamoto de maneira discreta.  
- Eu já fiz... Só espero que tudo possa ser resolvido o mais rápido possível. – respondeu ele de maneira fria e tranquila.

Então o momento esperado havia chegado! Rukia já estava pronta por mais que ela tivesse tentado se atrasar!

Então ela entrou no recinto e todos a olharam com espanto...

Seu vestido era tão simples que parecia uma roupa do dia a dia... Nos pés ela calçava uma sandália rasteira e em seu rosto não havia um pingo sequer de maquiagem! Em suas mãos apenas um buquê pequeno de flores quase murchas expressavam a dor que havia dentro dela! Seu véu era curto e havia sido apenas colocado por cima do cabelo que não tinha nenhum penteado especial.

Saito sentiu uma fúria enorme! "Como ela ousava trajar uma roupa medíocre daquelas no dia de seu casamento?" Era o que ele pensava por detrás daquele sorriso falso. Mas ele estava tranquilo... Afinal, logo ela seria mulher dele e ela teria que obedecê-lo mesmo que não quisesse! Iria ser maravilhoso poder mandar na bonequinha de porcelana que Byakuya cuidava com tanto zelo!

Quando ela chegou ao altar, ele estendeu a mão a ela e no momento em que ela segurou na mão dele, ele apertou com bastante força aqueles dedos finos e delicados dela. E chegando próximo do rosto dela com um sorriso ele disse:

- Você me paga por essa afronta! – disse ele fingindo alegria.  
- Você não perde por esperar... – disse Rukia sussurrando.

A celebração começou... Yamamoto tomou a frente e começou a falar várias coisas... Parecia até de certo modo que ele estava ganhando tempo... Era o que Rukia pensava... Mas não... O general jamais iria ajudá-la em uma ocasião como aquela... Até que não aguentando mais tanta enrolação, Saito se manifestou:

- Será que o senhor podia ser mais direto general... Acho que já está ficando muito tarde! – disse ele mostrando a sua impaciência!

Yamamoto deu um suspiro longo e prosseguiu...

- Kuchiki Saito... Aceita Kuchiki Rukia como sua legitima esposa, para honrá-la e respeitá-la, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza até que a morte os separe? – perguntou ele com uma voz meio pesada.  
- Aceito! – disse ele com um sorriso ao estilo Gin.  
- Kuchiki Rukia... Aceita Kuchiki Saito como seu legitimo esposo, para honrá-lo e respeitá-lo, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza até que a morte os separe? – perguntou dessa vez com uma voz amigável de como quem diz, "se você negar terá o meu apoio".

Rukia olhou ao redor e viu que Ichigo não havia aparecido... Percebeu também que a reiatsu dele havia desaparecido... Não podia acreditar... Ele havia sido pego? Não era possível? Estava tão perdida nesse pensamento que não respondia nada... Até que Saito apertou novamente a sua delicada mão...

- A- acei- aceito! – disse Rukia finalmente, deixando uma discreta lágrima cair.

- Agora eu pergunto a vocês que são testemunhas dessa união: Há alguém entre vós que saiba de alguma coisa que possa impedir essa união? Se houver que fale agora... Ou cale-se para sempre... – disse Yamamoto.

Esperou alguns segundos e ninguém se manifestou...

- "Ichigo..." – pensou Rukia desesperada.  
- Então pela autoridade a mim conferida eu vos declaro... – Yamamoto foi interrompido por um grande estrondo.  
- Eu tenho algo a dizer! –disse Ichigo aparecendo por entre a fumaça.  
- Ichigo! – disse Rukia com um largo sorriso.

Byakuya parecia aliviado ao ver que aquele idiota havia conseguido chegar a tempo.

- Você não tem nada a dizer! Você é apenas um shinigami substituto! Não tem direito nem de estar aqui em uma festa que foi feita apenas para os nobres da Soul Society! – disse Saito de maneira histérica.  
- Cale a boca! – disse Ichigo elevando a sua reiatsu de tal maneira que fez com que o falso nobre caísse no chão.  
- Ele tem todo o direito de falar... Se ele sabe de qualquer coisa que possa anular esse casamento ele pode falar! – disse Yamamoto para acalmar os outros que já estavam prontos para atacar. – Vamos garoto fale! – disse ele.  
- A Rukia não pode se casar por que... Ela já é minha mulher! – disse ele em alto e bom som!

Rukia corou um pouco mais aquilo que ele disse era verdade! Ela já pertencia a ele há muito tempo...

- Como você pode afirmar isso se não fomos informados de nada? – perguntou Yamamoto mesmo já sabendo a resposta.  
- "Me perdoe Rukia mais vou ter que falar isso!" – pensou Ichigo muito vermelho. – Por que nós já consumamos o nosso relacionamento! – disse ele a plenos pulmões!

Todos ficaram de olhos arregalados e não podiam acreditar no que ouviam... Quer dizer que Kuchiki Rukia não era mais virgem?

Byakuya não pode conter uma pequena tossida, para tentar esconder o rosto meio enrubescido.

- Esse é apenas um motivo! O outro é que eu a amo mais que tudo! E ela também me ama! E o outro é que eu vim aqui para cobrar a minha divida! – disse Ichigo olhando para Yamamoto.

Dessa vez até Rukia olhou para Ichigo... Que raio de divida era essa?

- Muito bem... Qual é o preço que você vai cobrar? – perguntou Yamamoto entendendo perfeitamente o que ele dizia.  
- Eu quero como pagamento... Tornar-me o capitão do quinto esquadrão! O mesmo esquadrão que um dia pertenceu a Aizen antes de ele trair a Soul Society! E assim poder ser alguém digno para me casar com todas as honras com Kuchiki Rukia, aqui na Soul Society. – disse ele com o coração acelerado, pois não sabia se aquilo seria aceito por eles.

Yamamoto olhou para Ichigo, olhou para Byakuya e também olhou para a família nobre ali presente que estava abismada e achando toda aquela proposta um absurdo.

- Você ainda está vivo no mundo dos homens... Como pretende tomar conta de um cargo pertencente a um morto? Você sabe que um capitão não pode deixar o seu esquadrão sozinho... O que você pretende fazer quanto a isso? – perguntou Yamamoto de maneira simples, mais deixando Ichigo de certa forma encurralado.

Byakuya vendo a situação em que Ichigo se encontrava e ao olhar para Rukia e viu que o brilho do desespero estava presente nos olhos dela novamente, resolveu agir.

- Acho que o posto de capitão do quinto esquadrão pode esperar para ser tomado por ele não é mesmo? Afinal, não podemos exigir que ele se mate para tomar este posto... Isso iria contra as leis da Soul Society... – disse Byakuya serenamente, deixando Rukia com certo alivio.  
- Isso é uma idiotice! – berrou Saito. – Um homem como este idiota não pode assumir um cargo tão importante aqui dentro da Soul Society! Ele pode se tornar um futuro estorvo para nós, assim como Aizen foi! – disse ele a plenos pulmões.  
- E por acaso você merece? – perguntou Yamamoto. – Onde você estava com toda a sua nobreza quando Aizen fez o que fez? Quando foi que eu vi você agir para ajudar na batalha que se formou há pouco tempo atrás? Eu acho que este jovem tem muito mais direito de tomar este cargo do que qualquer um dessa sua família!

– disse Yamamoto de tal forma que fez com que todos se calassem.  
- E acho... – retomou agora mais tranquilo. – Que a ideia do capitão Byakuya está muito boa e aceitável... Os integrantes do quinto esquadrão serão divididos entre os demais esquadrões até a vinda definitiva de Ichigo para a Soul Society... E até lá... Ele também terá que esperar para tomar em definitivo, Kuchiki Rukia como sua legitima esposa! E fica decretado a família Kuchiki descarta-la de qualquer casamento arranjado por que ela já tem um pretendente! E assim está decidido! – disse o general Yamamoto batendo com seu cajado no chão para firmar a sua decisão.  
- Eu não vou aceitar isso! – disse Saito prendendo Rukia por um de seus braços e com a espada dele na direção do pescoço dela. – Ela é minha! E de mais ninguém! – ele falava isso com os olhos arregalados praticamente beirando a insanidade.  
- Pare com isso Saito! O que foi decidido pelo general é o que será feito! – disse um dos nobres da família.  
- Não! Esse velho imbecil não pode decidir nada! Ele já está gagá! – dizia ele rindo de uma maneira assustadora.  
- Solte ela Saito... É o meu último aviso! – disse Byakuya de maneira fria e quase sacando sua zampakutou.

Byakuya nem precisou sacar sua espada, pois Ichigo estava atrás de Saito e acertou um golpe certeiro bem na nuca, fazendo o mesmo cair no chão e soltar Rukia...

Rukia ia cair no chão mais Ichigo se antecipa e a pega em seus braços, abraçando-a de maneira firme e delicada mostrando para ela que ele estava ali e que ele não deixaria mais nada acontecer com ela e que ela agora não iria mais se afastar dele.

- Ichigo... Eu sabia que você viria... – disse ela aproximando seu rosto do de Ichigo.  
- Rukia... – disse ele também se aproximando dela quando derrepente. – Aiii! Tá loca por que fez isso? – disse ele passando a mão pela cabeça, pois Rukia havia acertado ele com toda a força.

- Isso é por que você demorou demais! Se você tivesse demorado mais alguns segundos eu estaria casada com aquele molambento ali... – disse ela apontando para Saito que estava sendo levado preso.  
- Tá bom... Prometo que no dia do nosso casamento eu vou chegar bem na hora ok? – disse ele abraçando-a e sem mais palavras a beijou de maneira intensa e calorosa.  
- Hur hur... – Byakuya pigarreou ao lado deles e os mesmo se soltaram do beijo apaixonado.  
- Espero que tudo isso possa colocar algum juízo na cabeça de vocês! E espero que no dia que você se tornar capitão nós possamos disputar em uma partida digna! – disse ele sem sorrir.  
- Por mim tudo bem! – disse Ichigo sorridente. – E obrigado pela ajuda Byakuya! – disse ele estendo a mão para o futuro cunhado.  
- Está certo então... – disse Byakuya dando as costas para Ichigo sem nem apertar a mão dele.  
- Esse Byakuya me paga! Me fez ficar com cara de idiota! – disse ele bufando.  
- E essa já não é a sua cara natural? – perguntou Ganjyu aparecendo junto com Kuukaku!  
- No final das contas nós nem lutamos... Parece que eles já tinham ordens para deixar você entrar caso aparecesse... Que droga! – disse Kuukaku chateada por que não pode usar suas invenções novas.  
- Nossa... Quer dizer que eu vou ter um marido importante aqui dentro da Soul Society é? – disse Rukia se jogando no colo de Ichigo, que a carregava com muita alegria.  
- Sim... Pena que vai demorar um pouco né? Afinal eu vou ter que morrer para poder assumir esse posto... – disse ele com uma cara tristonha.  
- Não se preocupe... Até lá eu estarei com você lá na terra ok? – disse Rukia com os olhinhos brilhando.  
- Ok! E então? Vamos? – disse ele carregando-a em suas costas!  
- Vamos! – disse ela logo em seguida lembrando-se de algo. – Temos que levar o Hanatarou com a gente!  
- É verdade! Eu já havia me esquecido disso! – disse Ichigo caminhando com Rukia em suas costas.

Em seguida eles foram até o esquadrão quatro e pediram permissão para Unohana liberar Hanatarou para ir a terra cuidar de Chad e Ishida que, sabe Deus como eles estariam lá na terra junto com Inoue.

- Obrigada pessoal por virem me buscar também! – dizia Hanatarou feliz da vida.  
- Ora Hanatarou... Não podíamos deixar você aqui enquanto o pessoal morre na mão da Inoue lá na terra... – disse Ichigo com uma gota na cabeça!

- Atchiiimmm! – espirrou Inoue na terra.  
- Ichigo... Volte logo pelo amor de Deus... – diziam Chad e Ishida escondidos de Inoue senão ela os forçaria a comer aquela gororoba dela.

Renji veio até eles antes de eles partirem...  
- Ichigo... Vê se cuida bem da minha Rukia hein! – dizia ele com uma gota na cabeça.  
- Ela não é sua... Ela é minha! E eu vou cuidar bem dela sim... Melhor até do que você está me ouvindo? ¬¬ - disse Ichigo mostrando claramente que Renji não tinha nenhum direito sobre Rukia.  
- Dá para vocês dois pararem como essa briga? Ninguém é meu dono não! Eu só pertenço a mim mesma! – disse Rukia separando os dois, muito braba.  
- Rukia... – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.  
- Não me venham com desculpas! Vamos logo embora Ichigo, senão o Chad e o Ishida vão morrer mesmo. – disse Rukia indo na frente.  
- É cara... Você pegou uma bomba em forma de mulher... Boa sorte! – disse Renji com uma cara assustada.  
- É verdade... – disse Ichigo engolindo em seco e seguindo Rukia.

Voltar para Karakura era muito bom... E ter Rukia ao seu lado era melhor ainda... Era o que Ichigo pensava!

- Ichigo... – disse Rukia meio pensativa durante o caminho.  
- Hum? – respondeu ele.  
- Se você não tivesse chegado a tempo... O que você faria? – disse ela meio distante.

Ichigo não entendeu o porquê daquela pergunta de Rukia, mas resolveu responder o que ele faria realmente...

- Eu... Exterminaria aquele cara da Soul Society... Não iria permitir jamais que a minha estrela brilhasse para outro cara! – disse ele sério sem olhar para Rukia.

Rukia sabia que ele diria isso, mas a forma com que ele falou foi tão intensa que os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas...

- Ainda bem que o tempo que passa na Soul Society é diferente do tempo da terra... – disse ela sorridente.  
- Por quê?  
- Bem por que até você deixar de viver aqui na terra ainda vai demorar... Então até você se tornar capitão vai demorar e muito... Sem contar o fato de nos casarmos e termos filhos. Não sei se eu te falei mais a gigai que eu uso não pode engravidar... E o meu espírito não está preparado para ter um filho... – disse ela sorridente.  
- E tem o dia pra isso é? – perguntou Ichigo curioso.  
- Claro que sim... Eu tenho que estar bem amadurecida para conceber um filho na Soul Society! – disse ela com cara de quem entende do assunto.  
- Hum, tá certo... Então só teremos um filho quando estivermos na Soul Society não é? – disse ele sorridente.  
- Isso mesmo! – retribuiu o sorriso.  
- Pessoal estamos chegando! – disse Hanatarou com um sorriso amarelo.  
- Hanatarou desculpe agente, por favor! Viemos o caminho todo apenas conversando entre nós e nem falamos com você! – disse Rukia com o rosto avermelhado assim como Ichigo.  
- Tudo bem... Vocês estavam com saudades um do outro isso é mais do que normal... Agora acho que o pessoal vai gostar de vê-los juntos novamente. – disse Hanatarou com convicção.  
- Eles vão adorar é ver você de volta isso sim! – disse Ichigo caindo na gargalhada.  
- Ora por quê? – perguntou ele sem saber.  
- Eles estão quase morrendo nas mãos da Inoue! – disse Rukia com uma gota na cabeça.  
- Há sim... – disse Hanatarou também com uma gota.

Chegando à chácara, Ichigo, Rukia e Hanatarou quase foram mortos por Chad, Ishida e Kon que pularam em cima deles desesperados e felizes de vê-los de volta.

- Ainda bem que vocês voltaram! – dizia Kon com os olhinhos cheios de água.  
- Como vocês estão? Porque nós estamos péssimos. – disse Ishida com uma cor meio esverdeada já.

- Ainda bem que você trouxe o Hanatarou para nos ajudar... – disse Chad já quase sem forças.  
- Mas o que... – Ichigo não precisou perguntar.  
- Pessoal! Onde vocês estão? Apareçam por favor... Vocês não comeram mais nada por esses dias... Vão acabar passando mal... Eu tenho uma comida muito boa para você aqui... Sopa de mocotó com broto de bambu e pedaços de tofu de girassol (e isso existe? O.o)! – dizia Inoue enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, dentro chácara.  
- AJUDEM-NOS POR FAVOR! – disseram os três juntos desesperados.  
- Ara, ara... Eu vou entrar e fazer algo para comermos... Afinal eu também estou com fome... – disse Hanatarou depois de um longo suspiro.  
- OBRIGADA! – disseram novamente juntos agarrando-se aos pés de Hanatarou.  
- Meu Deus... – disseram Ichigo e Rukia abismados.

Depois de tudo isso...

Todos estavam na sala depois de uma janta caprichada que Hanatarou fez para todos e estavam (agora) conversando animadamente.

- Nossa... Ainda bem que o seu irmão ajudou não é mesmo Kuchiki-san? – perguntou Inoue sentando ao lado de Ishida.  
- É... Eu não imaginava que ele iria fazer isso... – disse Rukia com o rosto meio avermelhado.  
- Mesmo que ele não tivesse feito nada eu teria te trazido para cá de qualquer maneira. – disse Ichigo fazendo cara de bonzão.  
- É, mas você tem que admitir que se não fosse aquele cara que te ajudou a te levar até onde eles estavam você iria chegar totalmente atrasado. – disse Ishida ajeitando os óculos.  
- Bem... Er... Eu teria chegado a tempo sim! – disse Ichigo sem jeito.  
- O que importa é que estamos de volta... Sem nem um arranhão... – disse Rukia dando um delicado beijo na bochecha de Ichigo.  
- É... Esse verão foi meio conturbado não é? – disse Chad.  
- É... – responderam todos ao mesmo tempo, mas cada um pensava em coisas diferentes.

Sabiam que não haveria mais um verão como aquele... Logo eles voltariam à vida normal... Estudar, depois trabalhar... Unir vidas... Enfim... Viveriam...

- Nós vamos embora amanhã mesmo? – perguntou Rukia com os olhinhos brilhando com um pouco de tristeza.  
- É... Afinal ainda temos que estudar não é? – disse Ichigo afagando a bochecha dela.  
- Então vamos dormir né? Já que as malas estão prontas... Senão vai ficar todo mundo morrendo de sono de manhã cedo! – disse Inoue levando Ishida pela mão, e ele não pensava nem um pouco em dormir.  
- Vamos lá! – disse Ichigo carregando Rukia no colo.  
- Ichigo me põe no chão! – dizia ela entre sorrisos.  
- Nem sonhando... Estou com saudades sabia? – disse ele se despedindo dos outros que ainda estavam na sala.  
- Eu também estou... – disse ela colocando os braços em volta do pescoço dele e beijando-o ternamente.  
- Bem só nos resta dormir agora... Afinal, não temos garotas que nos levem pela mão ou para carregarmos! – disse Kon com lágrimas escorrendo.  
- É... Boa noite! – disse Hanatarou.  
- Boa noite! – disse Chad também indo para o seu quarto.

No quarto do casal ternura... (essa foi podre... XP).

Ichigo havia colocado Rukia delicadamente na cama e agora a olhava nos olhos com muita paixão.

Rukia por sua vez, apenas retribuía o olhar com sorrisos sedutores.

O sentimento de cada um ali naquele momento era deveras parecido...

Sentiam desejo um pelo outro e aquele lugar que lhes traziam lembranças de momentos tão intensos só aflorava neles aquela vontade de se entregarem mais e mais.

_Pensamento de Rukia..._

_-Ele me olha com tanta intensidade que nem consigo respirar direito... Parece que ele vai me devorar inteira sem dó nem piedade... Agora que sinto suas mãos desabotoando o meu vestido, sinto como se meu corpo queimasse de desejo, e a vontade de me tornar uma só com ele me domina._

_Agora ele toca com delicadeza, mas firme ao mesmo tempo, o meu corpo... E a cada toque, eu posso sentir minha pele esquentar na mesma hora... Seus lábios quentes e macios deslizando pelo meu pescoço indo em direção aos meus seios me deixam louca..._

_Quero que ele os coloque logo dentre de sua boca e sugue-os com intensidade por que só assim eu me sinto viva e feliz..._

_Há... Ele esta passando a língua por eles... Meu Deus ele sabe como me deixar louca... Ele sabe que fazendo isso ele vai atiçar em mim, uma outra eu que é capaz das maiores loucuras... Sinto como se ele quisesse justamente isso! Ele quer que eu me torne uma amante insaciável para assim poder usar o meu corpo da maneira que ele melhor achar... Para mim isso não importa... Eu quero isso... E ao sentir ele colocar sua mão dentro de minha calcinha e com a ponta de seus dedos tocar minha feminilidade, faz com que eu me contorça de prazer... Sua mão é quente e rígida... E sentir esses toques tão íntimos só me revela o quanto eu pertenço a ele... Principalmente agora que eu vejo que ele esta aproximando os lábios quentes dessa região que às vezes me envergonha, mas que agora anseia por esses lábios. Sim eu desejo que ele me beba como uma abelha bebe o néctar das flores... Eu sei que isso pode soar muito sem graça, mas é assim que eu me sinto... Uma flor sendo desposada por uma abelha! E ele passa a língua por ela como se ele estivesse lambendo algo saboroso e como se ele lê-se os meus pensamentos... Agora ele murmura... Que delicia... Fico envergonhada mais ele não se afasta de lá... Ele quer cada vez mais... E eu não consigo negar, afinal estou quase alcançando um orgasmo intenso... E... Oh meu Deus... Eu alcancei... Que sensação mais deliciosa... Agora ele depois de me ver satisfeita, me coloca por cima dele e me deixa fazer o que eu quiser... E como eu estou sob o efeito daquele desejo desenfreado, eu começo a beijá-lo por todo o corpo assim como ele fez comigo... Vou beijando e descendo cada vez mais até chegar ao órgão dele, que naquele momento estava rígido pedindo para ser saciado... E eu sem me fazer de rogada coloco aquele membro dentro de minha boca e fico passando a minha língua quente nele com movimentos de vai e vem, que me deixam mais a flor da pele ainda... _

_Ele não resiste a aquele meu ato e me afasta bruscamente, e me joga por debaixo dele, colocando em seguida seu membro viril em mim, em uma estocada perfeita... Sinto a intensidade dos movimentos dele e o ouço dizer o quanto me ama e isso faz com que eu me entregue com mais energia e intensidade... Até que então em movimento mais acelerado, ele começa a suar e a gemer palavras meio incompreensíveis para mim... E em seguida ele me avisa que vai ter um orgasmo também e a intensidade final com que ele colocou seu membro em mim, me fez soltar um gemido intenso que ecoou pelo quarto... E agora... Estávamos ali, nus, deitados lado a lado, sorrindo e esperando por uma nova energia que nos faria repetir tudo de novo..._

Pensamento de Ichigo...

_Eu a olho com paixão e ela me retribui esse olhar com esses sorrisos tão sedutores..._

_A minha vontade maior agora era de devorá-la como quem devora um alimento saboroso e sem esperar muito, começo a desabotoar o vestido dela que me impede de tocar esse corpo que eu desejo tanto..._

_Seu corpo reagi a cada toque meu ficando quente praticamente na mesma hora... É ai que eu percebo o quanto ela me quer também... _

_Eu agora deslizo com meus lábios pelo pescoço dela e sinto o cheiro de seu perfume... Com minha mão apalpo os seios dela e vejo que ela quer algo a mais... É ai que eu começo a sugar os seios dela com intensidade enquanto ela entrelaça os dedos em meio ao meu cabelo... Começo a passar minha língua quente neles e percebo o quanto isso trás satisfação a ela... E começo a perceber que ela esta se soltando mais e mais... Logo ela estará louca de desejo e irá realizar todas as minhas fantasias... E para tornar esse sentimento verdadeiro, coloco minha mão dentro da calcinha dela e com meus dedos começo a brincar com o sexo dela... Acaricio de forma delicada mais firme aquele órgão e logo sinto uma vontade imensa de prová-lo... Vou descendo com meus beijos pelo corpo dela até chegar ao meu ponto de desejo..._

_Chegando lá começo a beber daquele néctar que emana dela... Sim parece nojento, ou louco, mas para mim é como o néctar de uma flor o que eu sinto em meus lábios... E sem me segurar acabo dizendo o quanto acho aquilo delicioso e ela cora ao ouvir... Mas percebo que mesmo envergonhada ela não nega o que tanto quero... Assim começo a perceber que ela está quase alcançando o orgasmo... E... É isso... Ela alcançou... Pude perceber pelo gemido mais intenso e pela forma com a qual ela contorceu o corpo... E para mim nada é mais gratificante do que ver a mulher que eu amo satisfeita..._

_Eu a pego delicadamente sobre mim e insinuo a ela, que ela está no comando agora... E que ela pode fazer comigo o que quiser... E ela ao perceber isso começa a beijar meu corpo intensamente descendo em direção ao meu membro que chega a latejar por estar tão rígido... Surpreendo-me ao ver que ela não se intimidou com isso e colocou o meu membro dentro da boca e começou a lambê-lo de maneira intensa... Ela sorri para mim ao ver que eu estou gostando e continua com a tortura mais deliciosa que eu já sofri na vida... Mas eu não aguento por muito tempo isso... Minha vontade real é penetrá-la de maneira intensa e única... Para que ela possa sentir o quanto ela me pertence e o quanto eu pertenço a ela... Sinto que o prazer máximo se aproxima e torno os meus movimentos mais intensos ainda... Começo a gemer coisas que nem eu me lembro mas o que eram e aviso a ela em seguida que iria ter um orgasmo... Ela sorri para mim e isso faz com que uma onda de energia atravessa-se o meu corpo fazendo assim com que eu a penetra-se com mais força ainda nessa última estocada tão prazerosa... Ela geme, e alto, um gemido que ecoa pelo quarto... E agora satisfeito assim como ela, eu me deito ao seu lado..._

_Suado e com um sorriso no rosto... Apenas esperando pelo momento em que minhas energias voltariam para fazer tudo novamente._

- Ichigo... Eu te amo... E não importa o que aconteça... Eu nunca vou te abandonar... – dizia ela meio ofegante.  
- Eu posso te dizer o mesmo Rukia... E te prometo uma coisa... Assim que eu me tornar capitão, nós vamos nos casar com uma festa digna de você... Ou seja, digna de uma estrela... E seremos o casal mais bonito da Soul Society... Ainda mais quando tivermos os nossos filhos. – disse Ichigo também ofegante com um sorriso no rosto.

Os dois sorriram e se abraçaram... E quando notaram já estavam novamente naquela união desenfreada e intensa...

Cada um pensando no que a vida e a morte lhes reservavam... Mas sabendo com toda a certeza, que esse verão, naquela chácara, jamais seria superado... Por que foi ali que eles perceberam o quanto amavam um ao outro... E perceberam também, que eles seriam capazes de tudo por esse amor. E até quando lhes fossem permitido, eles se amariam e mostrariam a todos, que esse amor era verdadeiro!

============================Fim.==============================

É isso ai meu amores! Terminei de postar minha fic depois de tanto tempo...

Agradeço a todos pela paciência e preferencia.

Em breve estarei postando uma nova fic que se chama: Um Amor cheio de Brigas! Com uma personagem que criei! Mas essa fic tem como casal principal, Ichigo e Rukia! E para as fãs de Byakuya, ele vai estar muuuuiitooo sedutor e maravilhoso nessa fic, portanto, aguardem!

Quero agradecer os meus poucos, mas fieis leitores: Aninha, Leticia, Mikael Melo e Gicele!

Vocês são demais, afinal ler a minha fic até o final e gostar, tem que ser demais mesmo... hauahuahuahau

Beijos e até breve.

JaquBrito


End file.
